Don't Blame Me Blame Angsty!
by 64PalmFighter
Summary: Sasuke is brought in for interrogations for leaving the village. It seems that he can't recall anything. Will a dip in his tragic past unlock the mysteries and his peer help him recall? Or will more questions come about? Note: This is completely fanmade and does not reflect the actual plot of Naruto.
1. Plans

It was a normal day for an almost adult Uchiha. The birds were chirping their hearts out, the sun was rising, and the ANBU ninjas were pounding on his door ready to taking him to yet another interrogation.

"Oh fudge," Sasuke said. "Why'd I leave the village?"

"Uchiha! Open the door!" one of the ninja called.

"Com'n! Let's not go through this every morning," another said.

"Gimme a minute!" said an annoyed Uchiha. "Let's think Sasuke," he thought. "If I go quietly, they'll probably give me a break and leave me alone, if I don't—"

Before he finished, the ANBU ninjas kicked in his door, grabbed him by his hair and shirt, tackled him to his wooden floor, and handcuffed him. "When, we say 'come on', you need to move quickly not when you're ready," an ANBU said.

"—or this could happen."

The ninjas picked him up and walked him to the Hokage's office. Shizune was outside of the office with her new apprentice, Akira. Akira had long, silver hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail, dark violet eyes, and fair skin like Shizune.

"Shizune-sensei," Akira said. "Is this the guy you were telling me about?"

"Yes, Akira," Shizune said. "Now, go tell Milady we're ready."

"Yes, ma'am!" she ran off for Tsunade.

"Shall we put him in the interrogation room?" an ANBU said.

"That won't be necessary. Genma will be coming momentarily to handle that. Just leave him here with me," Shizune said.

"Are you sure?" another ANBU said.

"He shouldn't cause any trouble. Now, don't you all have another task to do?"

"Right," they all said then left.

"Alright, Sasuke," Shizune said. "Anything you wanna ask or say before your interrogation?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said. "I got something to ask alright. Why the bloody heck am I here again?"

"The same reason as last time."

"I've been here everyday except Sundays and holidays for four to seven hours for the past year. What else do you want me to say?"

"The truth."

"Sensei, Lady Tsunade is ready for him!"

Shizune looked toward the hallway and saw Akira running back to deliver more messages.

"Anything else?"

She stopped once she was in from of Shizune. "Genma-san is in the room with Lady Tsunade. Am I able to train with you today?"

"Yes, you will learn the art of intense interrogation."

"Alright."

"Tell Lady Tsunade I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes, Shizune-sensei," and with that she left.

"Let's go, Sasuke," Shizune said softly.

"Fine."

Minutes later, they were in the interrogation room. It was different. The room was smaller. The walls were white, the floor was tiled and white, there was furniture, and it was white (A/N: I hope you get the point. Everything was white).

"Good morning, Sasuke," Tsunade said sweetly. She wore a long white science coat, black high-heeled boots, slate colored slacks, a black tank top, and her hair was out of her usual pigtails.

"What are you supposed to be? A therapist?" Sasuke said.

"No, Sasuke," Tsunade said. "I feel I should look more sophisticated."

"Oh, so you do know words longer than 'the'?"

"Uchiha!" Genma snapped. "Knock it off. I'm not in the mood for your BS, and I'll throw you in the straight jacket and leave you here. Is that what you want?"

"No thanks. This white room's already giving me the creeps."

"Thank you, Genma," Tsunade said. "Now, Sasuke, have a seat by Genma."

"Do I have a right to a lawyer?" Sasuke said. "I think this guy will kill me."

"As always, the interrogations are video taped in full color and audio recorded with excellent sound," Tsunade said. "Shizune, Akira, you'll be sitting by me."

"Yes, Milady," the two said, and they did.

"Alright, let's start with the usual questions. How are you doing?"

"Let's see," said Sasuke. "My front door's broken, I was tackled to the ground, I was shoved to this color forsaken room, and to top it all of, I'm here going through another interrogation dealing with a bunch of son of a guns, but aside from all that, I'm doing great."

"Thanks for minding your mouth," Tsunade said. "Anyway, I'm skipping the rest of the usual questions. Let's get to the point. Why'd you leave the village?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do. Only you know why you did what you've done. Now, answer my question."

"I can't! I don't know."

"You've been saying that for a year, Sasuke. Doesn't that make you a tad guilty for lying to us for so long?"

"No, because I'm not lying."

"Then, what were you doing at Orochimaru's place?"

"I don't know."

"How'd you get there?"

"I can't remember much about that."

"Tell me what you do know."

"I was sitting on a tree limb, Naruto was unconscious at the Valley of the End, and then I woke up at Orochimaru's lair. What else do you want from me?"

"I want you to talk! No one's in the mood to do this. We've been at this for a year. You've wasted our time for too long. Let's not waste anymore. Tell us the truth, we'll give you an appropriate punishment, and we'll be on our happy way."

"Listen lady. I don't know about anything you've been asking me for all this time. Now, let me go!" the Uchiha snapped and activated his Sharingan in pure rage.

"Uchiha!" Genma snapped. He grabbed Sasuke's hair and gave him a chakra filled, open fist punch. The strike immediately knocked him about. "What would you like done with him, Milady?"

"Take him to the holding cell in the basement."

"Yes ma'am." He hoisted the unconscious Uchiha over his shoulder. He left for the basement.

"Lady Tsunade," Akira said. "Are the interrogations always like this?"

"No, we've never had to knock him out. However, he's given us more information than normal. Now, Akira, I'm going to need your help."

"What is it?"

"I need you to bring Miss Hyuuga to me."

"Hinata-san?"

"Uh huh."

"Yes, Milady," and with that she left the room.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune said. "Why in the world would you need Hinata?"

Tsunade brushed her hair from her face. "She will be very helpful."

"Let me rephrase that. Why would you choose Hinata? Why not Sakura?"

"She's engaged to Naruto, she's his teammate, and she's liable to lose focus and reminisce."

"What does her engagement to Naruto have to do with anything?"

"If anything happens to Sakura, Naruto will murder him, and if Sakura and Sasuke have a romantic scene and Naruto finds out, it could put a strain on their relationship."

"Well, what about Ino?"

"She's dating Sai, and she's on a mission with Shikamaru and Choji."

"Tenten?"

"Tenten has been married for two months. Do you know what Neji will do if he even thinks another man is messing around with Tenten? You know how Hiashi and Neji are."

"Point and we're not going to drag Temari from Suna to do this."

"Temari and I have the same style. We just beat the answer out of him. The difference is Temari's patience wears thin very quickly."

"So, Hinata is just the last option?"

"No, she was my first. Think about it. She's motherly, single, sweet, understanding, and calm. Besides, I need a break from Sasuke, and you do too."

"Thank you, Milady, but what about Akira?"

"Tsunade sighed. "She'll be trained by Hinata in interrogation, and after a few hours, Hinata will take her home."


	2. Summons

It was the next day. A knock was heard on the door of the Hyuuga manor. Akira was waiting outside to fulfill her task. The door slid open, and an attendant answered.

"May I help you?" the attendant asked.

"Hi," Akira said. "I was sent by Lady Tsunade to bring Hinata-san to the Hokage tower."

"She's in training. Is the urgent?"

"I guess not. She has to be there by noon."

"I'll let her know."

"Okay."

"Hold on," a voice said.

The attendant turned, "Hiashi-sama, what is it?"

"Simple. If someone is sent by the Hokage, I think this is urgent."

"Alright. Come in."

"Have Tenten take her to the training area."

Yes, Hiashi-sama. Anything else?"

"No, I have papers to tend to. Don't bother me unless it's urgent."

"Understood." The attendant let Akira inside. She bowed and walked in.

Inside, she was spellbound at the massive sized rooms. She finally found the weapons mistress in the kitchen. "Tenten-san!"

Tenten looked over her shoulder. "Oh, hey, Akira! What's up?"

"I have to give this note to Hinata-san. Can you help me find her?"

"Sure. Let me finish making Neji and Hinata lunch."

"Whatcha makin'?"

"Origini, fruit salad, and tea. Those two need to eat more fruit. Want some?"

"Thank you."

Tenten finished in fifteen minutes. They were on their way to the Hyuuga training area. They were on the deck of the training room. They saw Hinata and Neji in fighting stance. They had beads of sweat on their facing, and they were breathing heavily.

"Neji, Hinata, take a break and have some lunch," Tenten said.

The two looked at Tenten and nodded. They sat on the deck and wiped their faces with towels. Tenten served them and Akira their lunches.

"Akira," Hinata said. "What brings you here?"

"Lady Tsunade told me to bring you to her by noon."

"Why?" Neji said.

"Important interrogation."

"What did I do?" a kunoichi panicked.

"You're not getting interrogated. You'll be interrogating someone."

"Who?" the three adults said.

"I can't say, but I can tell you that this is urgent."

"Tenten," Neji said. "Tell Hiashi-sama that we have an important topic to discuss."

"I understand."

"I have a bad feeling about this," the prodigy sighed.

"Neji-san, shouldn't Hinata-san read the note first before you take drastic measures."

"This is not drastic. It's called family time."

"Whatever. Here's the note, Hinata-san." She took the note from Akira. She opened the envelope and read it aloud.

_Dear Miss Hyuuga,_

_I am in dire need of your assistance. As you know, I have been very busy with interrogating a certain shinobi. These interrogations have been intense and draining. Trying to drag information from this uncooperative fool is like getting teeth pulled. I am getting little to no information about their reasons for their acion. I need someone I can trust. Someone I know will get the job done. This is not an overnight project. You need to know this now. This could take days, weeks, months, or even years. I know you are capable as fulfilling this task._

_Speak to Hiashi-sama about this note. He and you are the only ones I want to read this. However, if you tell anyone about this, I would prefer that the only others who know about this are Neji and Tenten._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Tsunade_

"She didn't tell me who I was interrogating," Hinata said. "Even so, I'm not qualified to do this. Only ANBU ninja are trained to do this. I don't see how I am capable of doing this."

"Akira, Hinata," Tenten said. "It's almost noon. Shouldn't you be heading off?"

"Alright," the two said.

"Neji, give this to father," Hinata said then left with Akira.

"I guess we'll have dinner with Hiashi-sama," Tenten said.

"I know we will," Neji said.

---

This will get better I promise.


	3. Dinner with the Hyuuga Clan pt 1

"What?" is all Hiashi said.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama," Neji said. "Lady Tsunade has requested that Hinata does interrogation work."

"And she doesn't know whom?"

"That's right. She feels—"

"I know what she feels, but Hinata needs a lifetime of experience in order to attempt to do this." Hiashi fell backwards from his sitting position. He sighed heavily and slowly shook his head. "Neji, I'm sorry for sounding harsh. It's not that I don't feel Hinata is capable of this. I just…"

"You just don't want something to happen to her, and you won't be there to care for her."

"Exactly. She is still not fully healed from the chuunin exam. If she's too stressed about anything, I worry that her condition will worsen."

"Hiashi-sama, that was years ago. She's fine now. She fully healed."

"I know. She's my Hina. I do not want her hurt. Is that so wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with that. She's your eldest child, and she will lead the clan."

"Ugh. I guess we'll schedule a private dinner in my office. Send her that message, Neji."

"What is she doesn't come?"

"She will."

"How do you know. She's stubborn."

"Tell Lady Hokage that there will be the finest beverages."

"I think she needs rehabilitation."

"Neji, that's the Hokage you're talking about."

"My apologies. I'll be off."

It was quarter to one o clock. Hinata was walking home after meeting Lady Tsunade. "_This is something I would never expect for myself and for this guy? Lady Tsunade must have faith in me, or she was at the bar the night before_," she thought to herself_. "But the point is I can't do this! There are other well-qualified people, and she chooses me. Something is wrong with that statement."_

She arrived at her home and plopped down on the nearest sofa. "I'm home!" she yelled. She heard frantic footsteps coming down the stairs. "Oh gosh," she sighed."

"Big sister!" the younger sibling said jumping into Hinata's lap. "Guess what."

"Hanabi, you're thirteen. Don't you think you're a little too old to keep doing that?"

"Don't you think you're a little too old to keep up with me?"

"I'm eighteen, and you're getting annoying."

"Whatever," Hanabi sighed. "Guess what."

"What?"

"Lady Tsunade is coming over for dinner."

"What!"

"Yep."

"When!?! How did this come about?"

"Look. I just found out ten minutes ago. All I know is that she's coming at seven, and I need you to do my hair."

"Oh my gosh. Don't worry. I'll do your hair, and I'll give you a little makeup and only a little."

"Yippee!" she squealed. "Thanks, Hina. You're the best!"

*~*~*~

It was fifteen minutes before Tsunade was to arrive. Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi were sitting on the couch in the living room. The three were dressed and ready for the guests. Hiashi was upstairs making sure everything was perfect.

"Neji, I don't wanna be at this stupid dinner," Hanabi said.

"I'm glad you don't," he said. "You'll be with Akira in your room."

"Yay!" Akira was Hanabi's best friend. They grew up together in the Academy (AN: Ok, I realized that I didn't explain that Akira is only Hanabi's age. So, sorry if that wasn't clear).

Hiashi quickly walked down the stairs and glared at the three. "Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, you know she will be here shortly. Forget the speech. Fix your attire!"

The three raised the eyebrows. "What's wrong with our attire?"

"You three can…" he sighed. "Neji, tuck in your shirt. You look like a slob."

"I look casual," Neji said. "It still holds a formal look."

"Formal and casual two are complete opposites. This is not as if you're dating again. Tuck it in. Now, Hinata, you need to either put on a shawl or sweater or change your dress. No one needs to see your cleavage. You're not going to impress anyone with your breasts."

"It's just a little showy, but it's perfectly fine. Besides, I'm eighteen meaning I'm an adult, and I'm mature. I can do as I please."

"Since you're so 'mature', that means I have all rights to kick you out the house, right? Keep that in mind, Hinata. You're acting like a child. Lastly, Hanabi, you know what I'm going to say."

"Take off the makeup?" she said cutely.

He nodded his head and masked his anger with a smile, but it clearly showed. "Yes."

"But Hinata said it would look nice."

"Oh, yeah!" Hinata said. "Just get me in trouble, Hana."

"You don't need makeup at your age," Hiashi said.

"But Akira's parents let her wear makeup and dye her hair any color she wants," Hanabi whined.

"Do I look like Akira's parents? Besides, have you noticed that hair is silver? I do not let you go out in public looking anyway. This conversation is over. Fix thy attire now!" with that, an angry Hiashi accompanied by Byakugan scared the children upstairs to fix their clothes.

Minutes later, they walked downstairs and returned to their seats on the couch. Disgust on their faces but a smile on Hiashi's. "Now, you look like a proper bunch. I don't know where you three got your defiant attitudes because it did not come from me. Nonetheless, you three live under my roof, and you do as I say. Neji, I understand you're married which is why I don't scold you as much or in front of your wife. However, you girls are my children, and I reprimand you both as I please. I'm done lecturing you all for now. Lady Hokage will be here shortly." He turned his back and walked toward a table.

Hinata rolled her eyes and sighed. She leaned over and whispered something in Neji's ear. He was caught off guard with the comment and was desperately trying to smother his laugh.

"Hinata," her father said. "Would you like to share that comment of yours? I'd like to know what was so funny."

"I said, 'If you weren't as old as dirt, maybe you'd know something about the latest fashion, or maybe if you weren't so uptight, you would notice that strand of gray in your hair'."

"Hinata, I'll talk to you about that mouth of yours after dinner."

"Father," Hanabi said. "It's after seven."

"She's only ten minutes late."

"Hiashi-sama," said the attendant that just walked in.

"What is it?"

"Lady Tsunade is not here, but Shizune and Akira are here. Shall I let them in?"

"Yes." With that said, the attendant left.

Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi stood up and faced the entrance. The attendant came back followed by Shizune and Akira. Once they were in, the attendant left. "Good evening," the ladies said.

"Good evening," the family said.

"Have a seat," Hiashi said gesturing to the loveseat.

"Thank you." Everyone took a seat. Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi sat together, Shizune and Akira were together, and Hiashi sat in a chair.

"Will Tenten be joining us, Hiashi-sama?" Shizune said.

"No, she's at the doctor. Where is Lady Hokage?"

"Well, she had to call for reinforcements for our fourth guest."

"Four?"

"Yeah!" Akira said. "Me, Shizune-sensei, Lady Tsunade, and—"

"Akira!" Shizune said. "Say no more. That is not to be discussed until later."

There was a knock at the door. Apparently, the attendant opened the door because in came Tsunade. "Good evening, Hiashi-sama."

"Lady Hokage, how are you doing?"

"I've had better days. Let's just say I'll have a fifth person with me. Oh, Akira, thank you for washing the dye from your hair. There's nothing wrong with your scarlet hair."

"I know. I know," Akira said.

"Shall we go upstairs?" Hiashi said.

"Yes," everyone said.

"Hanabi, take Akira to your room while we talk."

"Okay."

---

This didn't get as exciting as I wanted. Sorry. Happy Holidays!


	4. Dinner with the Hyuuga Clan pt 2

Before we start, this chapter contains mild to strong language, and Hiashi might be a bit OoC. Well, that's about all that needs to be said.

--

Upstairs, everyone was quiet. The only sounds heard were the clinking and bangs of utensils against plates.

"Alright," Tsunade said. "I'll cut to the chase."

Everyone's attention immediately went to Tsunade.

"Listen. Hinata is a good shinobi. We all understand that, but the real reason I personally picked her for this task is because she has the traits I'm looking for to get through this interrogation process."

"Let's me ask you this, Lady Hokage," Hiashi said calmly putting his tea down. "Exactly, who is she questioning?"

"I understand this is your daughter, Hiashi-sama, and you are probably anxious, but that will be revealed later."

"Understood," he said with a twisted, "I'm trying to keep cool, but in reality, I'm as anger as hell" smile.

"Are you alright, Hiashi-sama," Shizune said.

"I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you sensing what I'm sensing, Hiashi-sama," Neji said.

"You know, I'm getting fucking sick of my motherfucking name!"

"I just asked a question. No need to be so cruel."

"Father," Hinata said. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, dammit!" he snapped.

"Hinata," Tsunade said. "Does your father swear like this daily?"

"Only when he's really mad."

"I'm not mad," Hiashi said. "I'm fucking pissed!"

"I'm just gonna get the door," Neji said. "Excuse me."

The moment he got out of his chair, screams rang throughout the manor.

"Lady Shizune! Lady Shizune! He's going crazy!" a voice cried from downstairs.

"That's Akira," Shizune said swallowing hard.

"Let's go, Shizune," Tsunade said dragging her out the room.

"Daddy! I need help!" another voice cried.

"And that's Hanabi," Hiashi said. "Com'n you two."

They all ran downstairs to Hanabi's room. Screaming continued. When Hiashi, Neji, and Hinata opened Hanabi's door, they saw the back of a man about Hinata's age holding a kunai to Akira and Hanabi's neck and had Shizune and Tsunade bound together by chakra.

"Uchiha?" is all a stunned Neji could say.

The man's head turned slowly and the sound of Neji's voice. It was kind of like a psycho killer in the movies. The man was indeed Sasuke, but he seemed interested in something else than Neji. "Hyuuga. Tell your piece a shit you call a kid to shut up," he said.

"Look," Hiashi said. "I don't know who the bloody fuck you are, but fucking with my daughter is fucking with me. You're nothing more than a bitch." He activated his Byakugan.

"Am I really a bitch, you bastard?" With that said, he activated Sharingan and leaped for Hiashi.

In response, Hiashi countered with, "Hakke Hyaku Ni Ju Hashou!"

The deadly 128-point attack had Sasuke pinned to the wall then sent him through it. A quick thinking Neji ran and pinned Sasuke to the ground, and Hinata held back Hiashi from further attacking.

"Father," Hinata said. "Calm down. It's not that bad. Hanabi, Akira, Lady Tsunade, and Shizune are fine."

"My daughter has to interrogate that piece a shit?" Hiashi snapped.

"Well," Tsunade said. "That's not the way I wanted it to be revealed, but yes, it's Sasuke Uchiha."

"Jyuuken!"

Everyone's attention shifted to Neji. His hand still glowing from his attack that just knocked out Sasuke.

"What?" Neji said. "He was going at it again. Why not just knock him out?"

"That's the second time he's had to be knocked unconscious this week, Lady Tsunade," Shizune said.

"I know," she said. "But he's never been this bad. I mean, he's is normally horrible, but this is the worst I've seen him."

"I'M HOME!"

"And that would be Tenten," Neji said. "Perfect."

Hanabi and Akira caught their breaths, sighed, and ran for the door.

"I guessed they're scared," Hiashi said.

"No, really?" Hinata said with sarcasm filling her voice.

"You'd best watch your fucking tone with me dammit."

"Father, will you stop cussing? We all know you're mad."

"Neji! I got good news!" Tenten said walking in the room. "Oh, hi everyone. What's with the fight?"

"Tenten," Neji said. "This is not the right time."

"No, Neji," Hiashi said. "Let's see how much lighter she can make the mood."

"Fine," she said. "I'm pregnant!" with that said, Neji fell backwards and passed out.

"Way to be a man, Neji."

"Tenten," Hinata said. "It's been a rough dinner. He has no energy to scream in joy."

"Then, I'll talk about this later because I think someone, Hiashi, has a bug up their ass."

"Tenten, shut the bloody fuck up and go!"

"Whatever." She left.

"Neji married that?"

"Ok," Tsunade said. "It's getting late. Let's end this before it gets any worse. Hiashi, would be so kind as to cut this chakra rope?"

"Not a problem," said a now calm Hiashi.

In the living room, Tsunade, Shizune, and Akira were headed for the door. Genma was there and had Sasuke over his shoulder.

"Lady Hokage," Hiashi said. "My apologies for my disgraceful behavior tonight."

"Hiashi-sama, actually, I'm pleased with your reactions. You didn't act the way I interrupted. Again, I understand. Hinata is your child, and I would have questioned your parental abilities if you reacted any other way. Tell Tenten congratulations for ma, and I'll take care of the wall. Well, we must be off. I need your answer tomorrow, Hinata. If you say yes, we'll start Friday morning at eight." They all left.

Hiashi closed the door. "Hinata?"

"Yes, Father?"

"If you want to do this, I don't mind anymore. It's your decision."

"In that case, I'll do it."

"May I ask why?"

"Ever since my injuries during the chuunin exams, everyone has treated me like a child. I've been sent on missions that are fairly simple. Now, I have the chance to do something difficult, and I must prove to someone I can do this. Yes, I have someone to appeal to, and it's not Naruto. It's you."

Hiashi turned to leave. "Hinata, you've always had my approval. I never once doubted you. I wouldn't allow you to be leader of the clan if I did. However, you won't get that title until later. Now, off to bed because it's Wednesday, it's a school night, and Hanabi will have to stay in your room until her wall is fixed."

"Understood. Good night."

"Good night, Hina."

--

ok. sorry for the excessive f-bombs and what else... hope you liked it!


	5. Investigation

Hinata was packing her lunch. She was ready for her first interrogation with Sasuke. The events from the dinner kept replay in her mind. The thoughts made her shudder. "_That look in his eyes,_"she thought. "_In the entire time I've known him, I've never seen such a look from him._"

A hand was place on her shoulder. She smiled softly. "Father," she said. "Thank you for the comfort."

"Hinata," Hizashi said. "I'm not comforting you. There was a bug on you. Besides, I would only comfort you if something went wrong or if you had something to worry about. You're not afraid are you?"

"No." She laughed.

"That's my girl. Now, go. I have to deal with someone who really needs comfort."

"Who? Hanabi?"

"Neji. The man is nineteen, and he's going to be a father."

"Good luck. I'm gone."

"Have fun." She left.

Hinata was walking toward the Hokage's office. She did stop at Akira's house previously, but Shizune already picked her up. She was already a few minutes late, and her breathing was heavy from the long run. "_Someone could have told me Shizune was picking up Akira. She lives so out of the way._" She stopped to catch her breath. She looked up and saw the office door. She knocked harshly on the door.

At the door was Genma. "Morning, Hinata-san. Lady Hokage will be here soon."

"You mean she's not here!" an irate Hinata said.

"She's still trying to contain Sasuke. Come in and have a seat." She did.

"What's taking her so long?"

"Well," Genma said. "Sasuke is not being cooperative, so she's been trying to beat some sense into him for the last fifteen minutes."

"Ow."

The door swung open. An out of breath Tsunade walked in. "Alright. Good morning, Hinata. Are you ready for your first interrogation?"

"I hope."

"Good. Cuz unless there is a significant reason you want to stop, you're in this until I say you're done."

"What do you mean?"

"I prefer to question him for at least six or seven hours."

"That long?"

"Yep. However, sometimes he's had to knocked out so it shortens the time. Since it's your first time, I'll build you up to that time length. You'll begin at four hours. Let's go."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Well," Tsunade said. "Akira won't be joining us anymore."

"Why?"

"You see…Akira saw me handcuffing Sasuke, and he kinda stabbed me in the leg. So, the girl cried and ran. I take it that she really didn't wanna do this anymore."

Hinata's eyes widened. Fear over took her. "He kinda stabbed you?"

"Well, as long as you don't have any weapons on hand, you'll be fine. Ready?"

"Let's go," Hinata reluctantly said.

They passed the interrogation room and continued to the basement.

In the basement, Hinata saw a body in a kneeling positioning. Hinata's jaw dropped.

"Well," the Hokage said. "Here you go. Sorry we couldn't put you in the proper quarter. I put him in the interrogation room after the dinner, and he went into fetal position."

"Lady Tsunade," she said. "Was it necessary to put him in shackles? This basement looks like a dungeon and a jail cell."

"Well, this is where we put him to calm down. Do you have any requests before I leave?"

"Could you take the shackles off him?"

"Fine." She did, and she left.

Hinata walked toward the stump body. "Sasuke? Are you awake?"

"Get away from me," his shaky voice said.

"Could you sit up for me?"

"No."

"Then, could we at least talk?"

"Whatever," he said. "_Wow, I actually get a choice? I wonder where she's going with this."_

"Alright," she said. "How was your day so far? Be honest?"

"I ate breakfast and was chased around this jail cell by an old bitch."

"What'd you eat?"

He blinked. "What?"

"What did you eat for breakfast?"

"Cereal."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I guess."

"Ok. Anything you wanna ask me?"

"Why do you care to know about me?"

"I'm just curious."

"Go away. You're wasting your time. You want get anymore outta me than that bitch did."

"Sasuke, stop calling her that. She is the hokage, and she deserves respect."

"No, she deserves a kick in the ass."

"Why do you think that?"

"I've said this once, and I'll say it again. 'I've been here everyday except Sundays and holidays for four to seven hours for the past year. What else do you want me to say?' I've told her the say answer the entire time. 'I don't know'. If anything, it's her fault her times been wasted. I can't answer her question, and I rarely have any idea of what the heck she's talking about!"

"Calm down. It can't be that bad," she said. "_I see he's angry, but that look in his eyes isn't there. He still looks like the same Sasuke._"

Sasuke threw up his hands and laid on the jail styled bed. He sighed heavily.

"Aren't you even gonna face me?"

"Hell no!" he said. "_Why the hell is she so kind curious?_"

The down swung open. Genma walked in. "Uchiha! Time to eat your lunch."

"Not hungry."

Hinata looked at his lunch. It looked like scary cafeteria food. "I wouldn't feed that to a dog."

"Well," Genma said. "I don't make the food. I just serve it." He left and slammed the door behind him.

"_Thank you!" _Sasuke thought. "_Someone finally understands that I won't eat that filthy crap they call food._"

"Sasuke?"

"What!"

"Would you like my lunch?"

He turned over and glared at her. "No! Now why the hell are you trying to be nice? I don't need your sympathy!"

"_That look in his eyes. It's back. I see it. It's the look of evil. Oh no!_"

Sasuke grabbed Hinata by her arms and threw her into the stone wall. She looked at her arms, and they were bruised from his grasped. He walked over to her and grabbed her by her hair. He pulled her up. Hinata calmly complied with his actions. He forced her face into the wall ruthlessly. Her nose was badly bleeding from the attack.

"Sasuke, are you afraid of my kindness?" she said wiping the blood from her face.

He froze up. To Sasuke, time stood still, and his breathing stopped. It only took a few moments for reality to come back to him. "Afraid? You think I'm afraid of you? I'll show you something to be afraid of." He grabbed her wrist yanked her to her feet and hurled her to the floor.

Hinata heard a crunching sound when he grabbed her wrist. She tried to move her wrist, but she could not. She tried to get up, but Sasuke quickly walked over and kicked her in the side. She gasped then coughed up some blood.

He continued to kick her. The blows got harder and harder. Hinata just laid there and did not move. He stopped to catch his breath.

She smiled at him and said, "Are you done? Because all I see here is just a long thank you, and I would like to say 'you're welcome'."

Those words struck a nerve. A shocked looked crossed his face. "I told you. I don't need your sympathy! I don't want to be cared for! So when will you cut the crap, Mikoto? I'm sick of this!"

"Mikoto?"


	6. Mikoto pt 1

Alright. I'm really sorry for the lateness and somewhat shortness for this part. If you wanna excuse read my page.

Enjoy!

_--  
_

Suddenly, the door was kicked in. Tsunade was standing in the doorway. "Sasuke, Hinata, what the hell—" shock and fear filled her eyes when they drifted to the bloody kunoichi.

Sasuke was panting heavily. His breaths grew slower and lighter. He took one more breath and dropped to his knees.

"Genma!" the hokage said. "Get him in a straight jacket or handcuffs or something, and get Hinata a medic!"

He rushed in with a medical team. The medical personnel placed Hinata on a stretcher and carried her upstairs. Genma forced Sasuke to the ground. He put the handcuffs on Sasuke with ease, for he did not resist. "What should I do with him, Lady Hokage?"

"Just wait a second, Genma. Go get Shizune, and tell her to get me a drink or two."

"Understood," he left.

"Alright, Sasuke. What's your excuse this time?"

He looked up. "For what?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Why the hell did you beat the crap out of Hinata?"

"I didn't do anything to Hinata."

"We're playing that game again? It's not gonna work. You and Hinata were the only ones in this room. Now, are you implying that she battered herself?"

"No, but I didn't touch her!"

"I can't deal with you anymore."

Shizune came in with cleaning supplies, cups, and a couple bottles of sake. "Milady," she said. "Should I start cleaning promptly?"

"Forget it," Tsunade said. "Let him stay in here and have the blood refresh his memory."

"So, what should I do with the sake?"

"We're drinking upstairs," Tsunade said. "Shizune, I'll catch up with you in second."

"Yes, ma'am," she left.

"Alright, Sasuke," Tsunade said. "What's up?"

"I was being interrogated by Hinata," the Uchiha said. "Then, I was handcuffed, and you're talking to me. She's gone, you're here, and I'm clueless. What do you want from me?"

"Why did you hurt Hinata?"

"I didn't touch her."

"Why is she bloody and bruised?"

"Last time I looked at her, she was about to eat her lunch in the chair. She looked fine."

"I'm done with you, Sasuke," Tsunade said with a sigh. "Apparently, you're a cold-blooded person, but you're only sign of remorse is the fact that you refuse to remember what you did."

"I shouldn't have remorse for something I didn't do! So—"

"I said I'm done!" she opened the door and slammed it behind her. Some trinkets in the rooms fall.

Sasuke stared at the door, and then the blood on the floor and walls. "I couldn't have done this," his voice shook. "I wouldn't do something like this." He got up slowly sauntered to his bed. He jumped onto it and laid down. "Mikoto, when are coming back? They're treating me like a mass murderer." By this time, tears were streaming down his face, and he was almost sobbing. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

It was now noon, and Hinata just woke up. She was in the recovery room of the Konoha Hospital. The room was dimly lit. The sunlight barely showed through the curtains until a figure pulled them open. Hinata shielded her eyes from the blinding light.

"Glad to see you're up, Hina," the figured said.

"Daddy? Where am I?"

"Hospital," he said while rearranging the flowers in the vase. "Where else? You looked horrible after that beating. I'm surprised they left him without any form of restraint."

"It was my decision," she said and sat up. "Daddy? Can I ask you something?"

"Depends."

"Who's Mikoto?"

"Well," Hiashi said. "If you're referring to the only Mikoto I know, then she'd be Mikoto Uchiha, the wife of Fugaku Uchiha and mother of Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Was she well known in the village?"

"Before or after she married?"

"Before."

"She was one of the most desired women when I was began the Academy, and she still was up until her death. She was cordial, kind, and a cheerleader until she broke her back."

"How'd she die, and how'd she break her back?"

"She was murdered by Itachi and possibly Sasuke. There was no evidence to prove he did anything, and she broke her back in a cheerleading accident. She did a back flip off the top of the pyramid, and her catcher missed the catch, which caused her permanent damage."

"Wow…That had to be horrible." There was a knock at the door. "Come in!"

The door opened slowly. It was Shizune. She closed the door behind and bowed to Hiashi and Hinata. "Good afternoon. How are your injuries, Hinata?"

"I'm better. My wrist and nose aren't broken. I'll just need an hour or two of rest, and I'll be fine."

"That's good. I'd like to apologize on Lady Tsunade's behalf for not being here, but she's truly sorry for series of beatings you went through under our care. Lady Tsunade would also like to ask you to continue your work. If there's anything you'd like, please, request it."

"Hinata," Hiashi said. "Do you want to continue?"

"Yeah. I think I have to do more researching though. Lady Shizune, is there a way I could look into Mikoto Uchiha's personal files?"

"That's something you'd have to take up with Lady Tsunade," Shizune said. "That name hasn't been mentioned in quite some time, and her files are under hokage and ANBU supervision. Why on earth would you need her files?"

"It might shed some light on the situation with Sasuke."

"Shizune," Hiashi said. "I believe I should have some of her files."

"True then Tsunade should have the secretive files. Nevertheless, I'll try to get that information. I'll take this up with Tsunade."

"Thank you." Shizune left.

"Hina," Hiashi said. "What are you getting at?"

"I think there might be a close link between Sasuke and Mikoto."

"Hinata, there should be noting that he come from her umbilical cord."

"No," Hinata said. "I mean with his actions."

"I'll get the files."


	7. Mikoto pt 2

"Neji," Hiashi said. "Where the hell are those files?!?" Hiashi was home in his office looking threw his files with Neji. The room was covered in folders and papers, and the drawers for the file cabinets were all open and empty.

"I don't know," he said. "You never told where they were. How would you expect me to know?"

"You're the genius and the destiny freak. You should know!" The door swung open. The youngest Hyuuga walked inside.

"Daddy," Hanabi said. "Tenten wants Neji."

"Now?" Hiashi said.

"Well, she said if he didn't hurry, he wouldn't have to worry about having anymore children."

"I gotta go," the prodigy said and then left.

"What do you want, Hana?"

"The folder under your foot."

Hiashi looked down and under his foot was a folder labeled "Uchiha, Mikoto". He sighed. "Hanabi," he said picking up the folder. "Here."

"Are you getting old, or do you just need glasses?"

"Hana, just go."

"Someone's Byakugan's not working."

"Hanabi."

"Daddy need a carrot?"

"Hanabi," he said drawing a deep breath. "Get the fuck out!"

"Bye."

Hinata was home in her room with a cup of tea and a magazine. Hanabi walked in with the files.

"Hanabi," Hinata said. "Can't you knock?"

"Can't you just use Byakugan?"

"Smart-alecky pain."

"Here's your files. By the way, are you reading a naughty magazine? If you are, I'm telling Father."

"Can't you just use Byakugan and find out yourself?"

"No. I can't defile my eyes from your nastiness. It's not my fault that Kiba dumped your sorry behind after three months."

"FYI, it's shinobi magazine on intense jutsu," she said staring holes into her sister. "Now, Hanabi, give me the file and go!"

"Fine." She threw the papers at Hinata, and they scattered over the bed. "Bye."

Hinata sighed and picked up the papers. She glanced at a few files and noticed her occupation status:

_**Mikoto Uchiha: Occupation pg 1**_

…

_Stay at home mother of two_

_There is no documentation that she works outside of the home._

_There is also no documentation that has any current or prior work_

_during her marriage life nor during her motherhood._

_**Note: **__Her husband, Fugaku Uchiha, has expressed on numerous _

_occasions that Mikoto Uchiha, his wife, had large amounts of money_

_in her checking account, yet she does not work outside the home. In_

_addition, there have been occasions where she has been missing from_

_the village for days or weeks at a time, but there were no records of her_

_whereabouts. She would return suddenly, and she would act as if she_

_never left._

_**Mikoto Uchiha: Occupation pg 2**_

_**UNDER EXTREME ANBU SUPERVISION**_

"_Strange, one page says she's a stay at home mother, but the very next page makes it seem like she was a criminal or a secret agent. _I gotta see Lady Tsunade."

It was five 'o clock. Tsunade finished attacking another stack of papers only for Shizune to bring her another stack. "What I wouldn't do to stop signing these documents."

"You could always interrogate Sasuke, Milady."

"I'm on vacation from that brat. Now, do you have those papers ready for Hinata?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, get me a drink or two. I'm heading to the hot spring," Tsunade said pushing herself away from the desk.

"Lady Tsunade, I know you're upset about Hinata being hurt, but you can't slack off from your own work because of it."

"Shizune, what else can I do? She won't take this job anymore. She was my last hope of getting any information out of him. I need some time for myself so I can think of a new plan."

"She does want to continue. Why else would she want these papers?"

"She's a nice girl. She'll do it until her father makes her stop or we remove her."

"Lady Tsunade, are you in there?" a voice from behind the door called.

"Yes, come in."

The door opened, and Hinata walked in. "Lady Tsunade, I'm sorry to bother you now, but I need to ask you a few questions."

"Hinata," the hokage said. "If you want to quit, go ahead. I won't think of you any differently."

"On the contrary, I want to stay, but need to know these answers before I can continue."

"Go on," she said eyebrows raised.

"Mikoto Uchiha was Sasuke's mother, right?"

"Yes."

"She was a stay at home mom, right?"

"Yes. Where are you getting with this?"

"So, why is it that her occupation is under ANBU supervision?" the teen said crossing her arms.

"Shizune, isn't it time to feed Ton Ton?"

"Understood," the subordinate said. She handed Hinata the papers and left.

"Hinata," Tsunade said placing her hands folded under her chin. "You must've seen some of your father's papers."

"Yes. What other work has she done?"

"She worked as a secret ANBU Blacks Ops. No one knows about that except the hokages, certain ANBU members, and now, you. Her husband was in the Konoha Police, and we wouldn't let him know."

"Does Sasuke know?"

"He might have an idea, but I doubt it. He was young when she passed, and he probably can't remember what she was wearing."

"I take it that she was found wearing her ANBU uniform."

"Exactly."

"New question. Did Sasuke have any medical problems?"

"None. Although, Mikoto said he might suffer from random outbursts of bad behavior and never remembering them beginning when he was four, but tests couldn't prove what she was saying nor did home surveillance."

"Alright. Do you have any idea why he would call me 'Mikoto'?"

"In a sense, your appearance and traits are similar to Mikoto's. Her hair was a bit darker, and her eyes were black, but if a person didn't know better, you could possibly pass as Mikoto."

"Really? Does he even know she's dead?"

"I'd hope so, or he's in extreme denial."

"Why would you say that?"

"During my time of interrogation, I've mentioned his mother. I've asked him how his mother would feel to know that he was lying to me. In more or less words, he said that he was telling the truth, and when she comes back, she'll prove it."

"It sounds more like he doesn't know if anything. What about his father?"

"He knows. He knows the entire family is passed but her and Itachi."

"Alright. Is he still available for questioning?"

"I doubt it. This is his personal time now. You can try. If he wants to, go ahead, but if he says no, you can't force him."

"Then, where can I find him, and do I have to bring Akira?"

"In regards to Akira, I've decided to let her train in less extreme sessions with someone else. Now about Sasuke's whereabouts, he's most likely in the apartment we've provided for him. I'll have Genma take you. Anything else?"

"No, that's all I need to know. Thank you."

"Good. Now, could you tell Shizune to come back in?"

"Yes ma'am."

It was almost 6:30 in the evening, and Hinata was following Genma to the Uchiha's apartment. Once at the door, Genma knocked.

"Who is it?" Sasuke said.

"Genma. You have a visitor."

The door opened. Sasuke blinked at the sight of Hinata. "What do you want?"

"Shall I leave you alone?" Genma said.

"I should be fine now," she said. "Thank you." He left.

"Hinata, what do you want," Sasuke said more harshly than before.

"I need to talk to you."

"Are you gonna interrogate me?"

"I might."

"Give me one reason why I should do this during my time."

"Because something tells me I should believe you."

"Believe what?"

"That you've been telling everyone the truth about how you don't remember anything."

There was no sign of lies in the girl from Sasuke's perspective. "Come in."

He gestured to a seat on the couch. She sat down, and he sat next to her.

She sighed. "Before I can truly understand you, I need you to answer this. Where's your mother?"

"She's off doing a mission. She said she'd be gone for weeks, months, or maybe years, but she'll be fine. Why? Is something wrong with her?"

"Sasuke," her words shook. "Someone has to tell you this. S-she's d-d-dead."

His eyes widened. "You're lying."

"I'm so sorry, but she's been dead for awhile. From my knowledge, it's been eleven years."

"No. She said she'd come back. There's no way. No one told me this." His breaths drew harder; it seemed like he was hyperventilating. He grabbed his hair with both hands, slid off the couch, and fell to his knees. "I'm alone." Tears were forming in his dark eyes. "I'm all alone. There's no one else who cares about me!" At this point, he was beyond tearing. He was bawling (lack for a better word).

Hinata felt tears come to her eyes. She knelt to the ground and pulled the sobbing teen's head to her chest.

-----

I'm happy to say this is the longest chapter so far. I hoped it was worth the wait. Please review!!


	8. Music Is in the Air

Notes for readers:

"_blah._" = thinking

_**blah**_ = Hinata singing in her head

_**blah**_ = Sasuke singing in his head

**blah = **Hinata and Sasuke singing in their heads

Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

"You're wrong. You're not alone. I'm here, and I'll care for you. I'll prove your innocence."

"Hinata," he said taking one more breath. "Thank you." With that said, he fell asleep.

"_The poor thing. He's so sweet, so childlike. I know he didn't betray us. He must've been forced or something, but how can I prove that?_" she sighed. "_Well, I guess I can't leave him now that he's mourning._" She grabbed a pillow from the couch and placed it behind her head. She kept Sasuke in her arms. "_Why do I feel that I want more from him than to prove his innocence?_" She took a deep breath and let out a yawn, and she too fell asleep.

When Hinata woke up, it was almost midnight, and Sasuke was gone. She got up and walked around. She saw a door that was slightly open. She peeked inside.

Sasuke was sitting on the windowsill looking at a scrapbook. He flipped through each page staring at what he thought was a perfect family. His family. He stared in disbelief at the pictures. "_My parents loved each other, and Itachi and I always got along, but they're all gone. Itachi ran away, Father was killed, and now Mommy's gone. What now?_" He tossed the book aimlessly.

"Sasuke, are you feeling any better?" Hinata walked in.

He shook his head. He did not face her.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Again, he shook his head. He climbed into the room. "What am I going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have no chance of ever leaving that interrogation process. The only hope I had was that my mother would save me. That's gone. All I have is you, and you don't know where to start. Tsunade won't let you interrogate me for your personal belief. She wants me convicted."

"That may be so, but the point of questioning is to get the truth not what one wants to hear. It's okay. If you're innocent, I'll help you get out of this." With that said, she gave him a gentle peck on his cheek. "I'll make you some tea, and then we'll talk more." She left.

Sasuke was shocked. He touched his cheek softly.

* * *

Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months. The interrogations were going nowhere. That did not bother Hinata and Sasuke because something else was going somewhere….

* * *

Hinata was eating breakfast with Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji, and Tenten. Hinata sighed and spoke up. "Daddy, why won't you go to the musical with me?"

Hiashi placed his chopsticks neatly over his empty bowl. "I've told you several times. I don't want to see _Beauty and the Beast_. I paid for the tickets. Now leave me alone, Hina."

"But you bought me two tickets, and I have no one to go with me."

"Ask Sakura."

"On a mission."

"Ino?"

"Manicure and pedicure appointments."

"That Suna girl?"

"Temari? I'm afraid of her."

"Shino?" Neji said.

"Just like the rest of you, Shino don't wanna see a musical."

"What about Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"Naruto hates musicals, and Sakura would kill me."

"Well, if you're desperate, you can always ask Kiba." Hanabi smirked. "As long as you give him play."

"Hanabi! Will you shut up?"

"Hanabi," Hiashi said. "That's enough. You have no business saying that."

"Why not ask Sasuke?" the youngest Hyuuga said. "Haven't you two been dating for months?"

All eyes went on Hinata. She hung her head low hiding the blush burning her cheeks. "Of course, she hasn't," Hiashi said. "No child of mine is friends with anyone who is an alleged killer and a traitor nevertheless dating." He glared at his eldest child.

"Of course not. I'm just questioning him." She sighed.

Neji and Tenten glanced at each other.

"I'm full. Excuse me." She stood up and walked upstairs.

"Think she's offended?" Hanabi said.

"What do you think?" Tenten snapped.

"Ten?" Neji said.

"Neji, don't even stop me. You do that all the time! It's annoying, Hanabi, and it's pitiful. What the hell are you even thinking when you say stuff like that? Are you mad?"

"Tenten!" Hiashi snapped. "I understand you're annoyed. I also understand that you're very pregnant, but I can scold my own child."

"You tell her, Daddy," a smiling Hanabi sticking her tongue out at Tenten.

"Hanabi Hyuuga, quit fucking with Hinata's emotions. You wouldn't like it if I were toying with you now, would you?"

"No, Father."

"Good. Now go upstairs while I think of a good enough punishment for you."

"Ugh!" she stomped upstairs cursing everything in sight.

"I'll think of something more severe for that mouth," Hiashi said quietly.

"Think someone should talk to Hinata?" Tenten said.

"I'll talk to her," Neji offered.

"Fine," Hiashi said. "You deal with Hinata, and I'll deal with Hanabi."

"I'll clean up," Tenten said.

They all went their separate ways.

Upstairs, Neji was knocking on his emotional cousin's door. There was no answer. He activated Byakugan and peered through the door. She was sitting on the bed staring right at him. He opened the door deactivating Byakugan. "Can I come in?"

She said nothing.

"Fine." He walked in, closed the door, and sat next to her. "What's the matter?"

"I'm mad."

"Obviously. If you don't mind, I'd like to know why."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Fine," she groaned. "I found someone else I really care about, but Father will never approve of him."

"So, Hanabi was right."

"In a sense. He's hurting so much, and I couldn't help but care for him in his time of need. He went though the last eleven years of his life thinking his mother was alive when clearly she was dead. Besides, I'm happier now, and he is, too."

"How'd he find out?"

"I told him."

"Well, I'll tell you this: go to the musical with him."

"Really? How?"

"I'll think of something to tell Hiashi."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Let's see. By clan orders, my job is to protect you and Hanabi until you two die. Besides, I'm supposed to help my sister."

"Thank you, nii-san." (A/N: correct me if I spelled that wrong)

"That's the Hinata I know." He smiled and left.

"_I will_."

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke were at the theater. Their seats were up in the balcony. It was private in a corner. They were dressed up, and their clothes displayed wealth, which they did have.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Hinata," the Uchiha said.

"You're quite welcome, Sasuke," she said.

The lights dimmed and the curtains opened. The spotlight showed over the main actors. (A/N: Sorry to break your hearts everyone, but I am NOT going over the entire script for _Beauty and the Beast._ I'm going to skip a lot.)

* * *

The cast came back from another intermission. The curtains opened, and the scene was snowy. The orchestra began playing a wintry, Christmas-like tune… (A/N: It might be easier to play the song as you're reading.)

_**There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean  
And he was course  
And unrefined  
And now he's dear  
And so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before**_

She looked at Sasuke, who seems to be encompassed by the musical. She gave him a warm smile.

He looked at her, but she turned the other way and stared at the ground. He sighed and smiled at her.…

_**She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched  
She didn't shudder at my paw  
No it can't be  
I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before  
**_

He looked away quickly hoping she did not see him stare…

_**New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be  
True that he's no prince charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see**_

The shy two stared at the floor with blushes across their cheeks…

**We'll wait and see a few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before…**

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke came out of the theater giggling and smiling. They found a bench and decided to sit down.

"That was fun," Hinata said.

"You can say that again," Sasuke said. "It's been a long time since I've been carefree and happy."

"Glad I was there to see it."

"But, I'll have to be interrogated again tomorrow."

"It's okay. I'm not playing by Lady Tsunade's rules. I'm here to find the truth, and I have an idea on what the truth is."

"Hinata!"

Hinata and Sasuke looked around for the person calling.

"Up here!"

They looked up and saw Neji sitting on a tree branch. He jumped down and landed right behind them.

"Hinata," Neji said. "As much as I'd hate to ruin your date, you have to come home now."

"Why?" she said.

"Hiashi is looking for you. He's on his way to the theater. Unless you two wanna be killed, you need to split and go home."

"I'll just die faster then," Sasuke said bluntly.

"What?" the two Hyuuga members said.

"You don't know? If I'm found guilty of all the charges they have against me, I'll be sentenced to death plain and simple."

"What the hell did you do?" Neji said.

"According to them, I'm charged with kidnapping, robbery of documents under hokage care, treason, attempted murder, and murder. For that, they want me hanged."

"Damn," Hinata said. "You didn't tell me I was fighting for your life."

"What's the point? You can believe I'm innocent all you want, but you can't prove it."

"Oh really?"

"Uchiha," Neji said. "I don't know you very well, but I know Hinata and myself quite well. Hyuuga family members are or damn nearly geniuses. If you are truly innocent, she'll prove it. Now, getting her father to like you is a different situation."

Sasuke sighed. "We'll see."


	9. Back to Work with New Life and Jutsus

Hinata was in the Hokage's office. Tsunade and Shizune did not seem happy in the least.

"Hinata," Tsunade said. "It's been almost a year, and you've found nothing."

"I know. _Nothing you need to know. I know I've been having a very interesting time with my findings._"

"When are you going to present me with something? You know I can't wait on you forever."

"_When you understand the truth of the situation, you'll have your answer.." _Her thoughts were screaming at Tsunade like the Hokage could hear her. She was giving herself a headache with her own yelling. "Hopefully, soon, Lady Tsunade. I'm getting him to talk to me. I have to establish trust if I want him to talk more openly."

"Hinata, let's remember why you're here. I need answers. I don't need you to use this as personal time. This is a serious matter! I have a man that is guilty of an array of serious crimes, and he's claiming that he hasn't done anything wrong. Is he forgetful, is he mad, or is he fucking with us? How can a perfectly sane and balanced person claim that he has done nothing wrong? THAT is what I need known." Tsunade's breaths were heavy. Anger consumed her eyes. "Am I understood?"

She did not respond.

"Hinata!" Shizune said. "You have a direct question from Milady. Answer the damn question! Yes or no?"

She exhaled heavily and finally answered: "Yes. I'll get back to work." Quietly, the teen stood up and walked out the door.

She walked down staircase after staircase to the basement. Pushing open the door, she found Sasuke staring at the ceiling.

"Good morning, Sasuke."

"Hey," he said glancing her way. "Going to treat me like a criminal today?"

"I have to, but it's for your own good."

"Alright. Lay on me." He sat up.

Hinata was blushing furiously. Her body was frozen from the words she heard. Did she hear him correctly? "Did you say 'lay it on me' or 'lay on me'?"

"I said 'lay **it **on me'. Why would I say something different?"

"I mean—I could have sworn—"

"Listen," he said. "If you wanna lay on me, all you have to do is ask."

"I didn't mean—Why are you torturing me?"

"You're cute when you're flustered."

"Teehee. Back to the original topic. Do you think you're crazy in a sense?"

"No, and I even if I did, I wouldn't tell anyone."

"I guess you're right. Are you forgetful?"

"I guess. There are parts of my life that I just can't remember for the life of me."

"Can you remember when this starting happening? Maybe events leading to that point? Or what age you were?"

"I remember talking to Itachi one day. I was like four or five. That was actually a time he wanted to hang out with me, but I can't recall what we did. He said I fell asleep, and he sent me on my way. I guess this is when things get spotted."

"Hmm…_Where did I hear something similar to that?_"

* * *

Flashback...

"_Did Sasuke have any medical problems?"_

"_None. Although, Mikoto said he might suffer from random outbursts of bad behavior and never remembering them beginning when he was four, but tests couldn't prove what she was saying nor did home surveillance."_

* * *

"Did you have a behavioral problem as a kid? Be honest."

"Honestly, if I did, I was ignorant to any wrong doing, or I—"

"Just don't remember. Okay. You're not lying to me, right?"

"Hinata, I have no reason to lie to you. You're helping me, and I need all the help I can get."

"Yeah you do. You know I believe everything you say."

"That's your problem not mine. I'm telling the truth. The same truth for almost two years.

"It's been that long?"

"Well, Tsunade's been at me for a little over a year, and you almost a year. Anything else you need to know?"

"Not now. I'll call if anything comes up." She turned toward the door.

"Hyuuga."

"What?" Lips met lips. Her body was wrapped in his arms. She placed her hands on his shoulders. However, the moment was ended abruptly when Shizune opened the door.

"Hinata, your father wants you home now."

"Okay. Thank you." She left.

* * *

"Father, what going on?" a breathless Hinata said bursting into the manor.

Hiashi was sitting on the sofa reading a newspaper. "Tenten's having the baby."

"Okay. Daddy, I know she's pregnant. She's really pregnant."

"Not anymore. She's really in labour."

"But she had another couple weeks to go!"

"I know, but the baby gets to choose when he comes out. Now go in the attic and bring down the crib, wardrobe, and everything else for the baby's room. Don't forget to clean it. I have to pick up Hanabi and go shopping for infant clothing and other needs. Now, hop to it."

"Great." She ran for the attic.

The attic was cluttered with boxes and furniture. Hinata tripped over a lot of stuff while she made her way to the crib. She sighed. "This is gonna be awhile."

After two hours, of dragging, pulling, and tumbling furniture down the stairs, Hinata finished the baby's room. It was perfect for a boy. The walls were a gentle shade of blue like the ocean's waves filled with animated looking aquatic life. There was a mobile of dangling kunai knives, shuriken, needles, and scrolls. "This is Neji's baby, and I had to the decorating. Unbelievable."

She opened a random drawer in the wardrobe. In there was a magazine. "So, that's where Hanabi hid my shinobi magazine." She snatched the book and left for sofa by the front door.

On her way down, she saw the door opening. It was Hiashi and Hanabi along Neji and Tenten and the new baby. Quickly, Hinata ran to congratulate her cousins.

"Neji! Tenten! I'm so happy for—Why don't you two look happy?"

"I know," Hanabi said. "They have a baby for Kami's sake, and all three of them look like they've seen a ghost or something."

"Hinata," Tenten said. "What color is the baby's room?"

"Blue. Just like you said."

"Well," Neji exhaled. "It's not gonna work."

The new parents looked at their sleeping baby. Hinata noticed something about that baby that piqued her intrigue.

"Why is a baby boy wrapped in pink?"

"Surprise!" a sarcastic Hiashi said. "They had a girl."

"Guys," Tenten said. "We're happy. We really are, but it's just that we weren't prepared for a girl."

"We planned everything for a little boy. You know, the shinobi weapons, ships, water, blue stuff, and pants," Neji said.

"I'm not returning that stuff I bought," Hiashi said.

"That's what the worry was about?" Hanabi fussed. "That girl will just end up like Tenten. All tomboy and no girl. Now, what her name?"

"Rei Sumire Hyuuga," Neji and Tenten said.

"Aw! That's so pretty!" Hinata said.

"Thank you!" Tenten said delightedly.

"Why in the name of Kami would you name her Fire Violet Hyuuga (A/N: Correct me if I'm wrong)?" Hanabi said.

"Listen, Hanabi," Neji said. "We had to think quickly. We had names for a boy not a girl."

"But I still like her name," Hinata said.

"And I still don't," Hanabi said. "But Rei Sumire Hyuuga has to live with it," she mocked.

Hanabi," her father said. "Aren't you still on punishment?"

"Yes."

"Then go to your room."

She rolled her eyes and strolled to her room. Just as last time, she cursed everything in sight.

"She'll never learn," a disgruntled father said. "And Neji, Tenten, you'll have to deal with the same thing in a few years."

"Alright you two," Hinata said. "You need your rest. We'll come up for a plan for the baby's situation." With that, the new parents left.

"Hina."

"Yes, Father?"

"Are you going to do more investigative work tonight?"

"I think so. I have a new idea of bringing out some answers from him," a triumphant Hinata said.

"Alright. Let's remember that you still have other priorities. You must accomplish."

"I know. I help out Hanabi more now that we have a new baby in the house."

"That. And that you still need to find a significant other very soon."

"What?"

"You're of age. You're eighteen. If you're going to head the Hyuuga household, you need to be married. You know this."

"Dad! I don't want— "

"Hinata, I know it's hard, but it must be done. I was engaged at sixteen, and married at seventeen. You're almost nineteen, and you haven't had anyone in a long while, and that's a little late for my standards."

"Dad, you know why I'm single, and you said you'd hold off the topic of engagement and the like until I'm ready. Besides, you didn't make it very long with Mother, and this is just not fair!"

"Hinata, please remember your mother and I didn't divorce. She passed. Now, that's the end of this conversation. We'll revisit this later with the elders. Understood?"

"Yes, Father," she sighed.

* * *

"That's unbelievable!" an awestruck Uchiha said.

"Why?" Hinata said. "Just because I know an elite technique?"

"Well…yes. This is something only ANBU know. How—"

"On earth did I manage that? I snuck into Father's files," the smug girl replied.

"So tell me more about this Kinen Rosuto no Jutsu (Lost Memory Technique)."

"It's kind of like a jutsu only ANBU can use, but this is much more efficient. Instead of listening to one's memory from their perspective, I can see it first hand in an omniscient point of view. Also, it takes the user to another's subconscious, which shows a great deal more than one's conscious."

"How much more can the subconscious see?"

"I don't know, but with another jutsu, 'Sujigaki no Jutsu' (Synopsis Technique), I'll be able to get an omniscient point of view of your surroundings."

"Meaning?"

"With only Kinen Rosuto, I'll only see what you saw, but with Sujigaki, I'll see almost anything."

"Hinata, if you can use the Sujigaki, why not just use it? Why go through this process of using the other one then the next one?"

"Well, the Sujigaki can't be used unless Kinen Rosuto is in effect. They're related and fit perfectly together."

"So when do we start with this?"

"Tomorrow. I need all the rest I can get. These techniques are draining, and I probably won't be able to go home when I'm done."

"Then, I'll just take you to my house."

"Very funny but no one is supposed to know about us. You'll be charged with kidnapping if Tsunade sees you carrying me to your place."

"I'm not a monster just a supposed criminal. I have a heart."

"I know, but they don't know that." She stood up and stretched. "Alright. I'm leaving."

"Already? You weren't here very long."

"I know. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Yeah. You'll be probing my mind like I'm guilty of something."

"Yup, and I'll know one way or another what is truth and fiction. Now, I really have to go, Sasuke."

"Fine," he sighed. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist before she could leave. "I still don't want you to go," he whispered in her ear.

"I know, and neither do I, but I must. Now, will you let me go?"

"As you wish." She left. "I wonder how much she'll see."


	10. Don't Do This

The wee hours of the early morning came quickly, and Hinata had not had a wink of sleep. Her bedroom door swung open, and Hiashi walked in with tea.

"Tired?" he said.

"Yeah." She smiled. "I can't fall asleep for the life of me."

"Here, have some tea. Now talk to me."

Yawning, she took it. "I have to do another day of work, and I have to look in his memory."

"That's what's keeping you awake, Hina?"

"Well, partly. I don't want to know what he's done or what he thinks."

"Entering the mind of a criminal. Sounds fun."

"Father, he's a supposed criminal."

"Someone's very defensive." His Byakugan appeared.

She swallowed hard.

"Care to tell why, Hinata?"

"I have to be open-minded. It's only fair to say supposed until he's convicted."

"That's nice to hear." His Byakugan dissipated. "I'd be devastated to find out that the heiress of the clan has any form of intimate feelings for someone so vile and disgraceful."

"Right."

"I still don't understand why he's not imprisoned. We all know what happened. Everyone knows what he's done. The proof is evident, yet the only reason this case hasn't been tried is because he's showing signs insanity."

"That's it? By the way he's interrogated, you'd think there's no evidence a crime ever occurred."

"Well, he can't be charged without him fully understanding his crime. Plus, Tsunade is probably looking for a motive."

"Father, do you think he's insane?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, you'd have to be crazy to barge into my home, destroy my property, and threaten my family. In any event, I do think that he knowingly betrayed Konoha, and criminals like him will be in prison for a very long time."

"But I just can't see him as a bad person. He's stubborn and sometimes rude, but it doesn't scream criminal. It just says that he hates being in his position."

"What's your point?"

"There has to be more than what is seen. Why wasn't there more extensive research on his behavior problems as a child? Why does he still have random outbursts of violence?"

"Hina, I don't know. I didn't know he had behavioral issues."

"Well, they haven't been confirmed, but there's so much missing information from this case that need to be found.

"You're taking too much interest in his supposed "innocence" and no interest about prosecuting a known criminal for the sake of your village!"

"Father, I won't put someone in prison when I think he's not guilty!" She was breathless. Her tightly clenched hands crushed the ceramic teacup. Her lilac eyes greeted Hiashi's with her Byakugan.

"You do have feelings for him. You're ready to fight me over some man and a criminal at that. Hinata, you're in love with him, and it will be stopped."

"And if it doesn't?"

"So you admit. Hinata, you'd better cut the crap or things will get ugly."

"How?"

"I'll arrange your marriage."

"Then I'll just divorce."

"I won't allow it."

"You can't keep me from him!"

"Oh really?" Hiashi said. "You'd best find him not guilty. Because if he's convicted, I will disown you."

She gasped and her eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"I won't allow dishonor to befall the clan all because of your romantic fling." His Doujutsu reappeared.

"Hiashi-sama?" Knocks were heard on the door. "Could I see you on the porch?"

"Neji, not now."

"It's important."

"Fine. Hinata, be lucky you have Neji, or I'd rip you to pieces. Now, go to bed. We'll finish later."

Outside, Neji and Hiashi were sitting on the porch. Everything seemed calmer.

"Neji, I know exactly what you're thinking. I'm not being too hard on her."

"You'll disown your own daughter for the sake of the clan. Where's the love for Hinata?"

"As head of the family, I will always have to make harsh calls, but I love Hina. She and Hanabi mean everything to me." Tears were streaming down his face. "I don't want another man to hurt her again. Naruto crushed her, and he'll never understand how much she cared for him. And that bastard, Inuzuka, cheated on the only woman who'd ever put with him, and they're teammates."

"Sasuke's a good guy. I've talked to him briefly, and he cares about her like Naruto and Kiba never have."

"So you helped her against my orders in this escapade?"

"I have a duty to Hinata's welfare just like you have a duty to your clan. Besides, you gave me this job sixteen years ago."

"Shit. I guess I look like a really bad parent."

"No, you don't. Hinata sees right through you. She may seem surprised by your words, but she's going to call your bluff sooner or later."

The front door slid open. Hinata walked out and smiled at the two. "I'll be back soon. I have a man to save."

"Alright," Hiashi said. "Be back by dinner."

"I'll try." She leaped off with giggles.

"Told you she'd call it," the young Hyuuga said.

"She's growing up," the almost proud father said. "And I sure as hell am not ready yet."

* * *

Hinata pounded on the apartment door. It swung open, and a certain Uchiha answered rubbing his eye. "Yes, Hinata?"

"We need to talk."

"Come in." He led her to his bedroom and motioned her to sit on the bed. He propped himself against the wall. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yes, I need more information. Did your brother have any medical conditions?"

"No, he was just reclusive."

"Do you know why?"

"He said he was working on a project for the Academy. He worked on it for a few years, but I've never known him to produce a final product."

"What was it about?"

"He never told me any details. It was about body manipulation or something."

"Why would he need something like that?"

"He was an ANBU Black Ops, so maybe he'd need to drag retrieve information from suspects and enemies."

"Sasuke, I think it's time."

"To use the jutsus? Hinata, it's early, and you look really tired. Why not just go to sleep?"

"I have to do it now. I really think Itachi has something to do with—" Her air was cut short. She was awestricken at the Uchiha's hand that could easily snap her neck.

"I said go to sleep!" A sadistic smile crossed his lips.

"_Oh no! That look. it's back! And there's no one here to help me._"

He raised her body off the ground. It was in perfect striking for his Chidori, which was now twittering around his other hand. "Now, you'll sleep permanently."

"Sasuke, please don't do this! You're not yourself."

"Oyasuminasai (Good night)."

Dizziness set into her. Her head felt lighter by each passing second. Her eyes would not stay open, and everything went dark.


	11. Possibility

"Hinata? Hinata! Wake up."

A violently shaking woke up the unconscious teen. She gasped for air like a newborn baby. Her vision was blurred. The face to whoever was calling for her was nothing more than scrambled color.

"Hinata, can you here me?"

She blinked, and she slowly the image arranged before her. "Sasuke? Is that you?"

"Who else?" the dark haired boy said. "I told you you needed sleep. One minute we're talking, and the next minute you're knocked out for a couple hours."

"Well, yeah. You knocked me out," she said matter-of-factually.

"No I didn't. I watched you sleep."

"I wouldn't lie about this. This is the second time you've hurt me, and the third time I've seen you go ballistic."

"Are you calling me liar?" He stared through her with Sharingan, but she was already ahead of him. She matched him with her own doujutsu.

"I've had to use Byakugan a lot lately."

"Answer me. Are you calling me a liar?"

She inhaled, looking for the right words. "Just forgetful or not completely yourself. Maybe we should talk about this."

"Why? So we can fight about this 'til noon?"

"No, just dawn," she said coyly.

"Smart ass."

"I'm serious. I don't faint like I used to. So, why would I just black out of nowhere?"

"You were tired. That's the only explanation."

"Unless," Hinata said. "You did it unconsciously."

He froze, and his eyes widened. "_I'd never_ _hurt her, but this is the second time someone said I did." _His gaze drifted to the dark bruises on her neck. "_Those weren't there earlier. Did I really do that to her?_"

A look of pity crossed her face. She sighed, withdrawing her kekkei genkai. "Sasuke forget about my neck. Listen, let's just talk."

He laid across the bed also retreating his bloodline. "What?"

"Look in my eyes and tell me what you see."

He rolled his eyes and glanced over. "Lilac."

"Look deeper. Because when I look in yours, I see the caring, sweet guy I was smitten by."

"I'm touched." He smirked. "Let's see. I see a girl desperately trying to get answers from me."

"Evasion much. Now, how do they look mad?"

"Adorable. You can't get mad."

She giggled. "I can. What about pure rage?"

"I've never seen you enraged." He stared at her and scowled. "I see where you're going with this. Never have I once being infuriated or angry toward you. Maybe resentful at best."

"You've threatened to kill my sister; you punched a hole in my wall, almost broke my nose, fractured my wrist, and rendered me unconscious. I'd call that enraged."

"When the hell was this?" He sat up with a confused look. "Where was I when this all happened?"

"You really don't know what I'm talking, do you?"

He shook his head.

"This is unreal." She was just as perplexed as he was. "Your mother wasn't making this stuff up. There is something neurologically wrong with you."

"And there's nothing you can do to fix this?"

"Fixing this is the last thing we need to worry about. I have to prove it."

"This is the answer I've been looking for? I'm crazy?"

"Sasuke, it seems that way." She paused choosing her words carefully. "But I think there is has a deeper meaning than anyone could ever imagine."

"Alright," the irate Uchiha said. "You'd best explain this one to me."

"How should I put this? You yourself aren't insane, but what if, just maybe, there is someone else that lives within you? Someone that can do things out of your normal characteristics, but when that someone is done, you will resume life right before that moment happened."

"That sounds like something that only happens in movies. It's worth looking into. I guess."

"Don't worry about this too much. I'll talk to Tsunade and see what can be done." She leaned over a planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. "You just relax."

"How am I supposed to relax knowing that something is truly wrong with me?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then relax." She turned and left.

* * *

"No," Tsunade said.

"But why not?" the younger kunoichi said.

Tsunade turned her attention from the paper to Hinata. "I am not having him see a neurologist. There is nothing wrong with his mind."

"How do you know? Things change!"

"Hinata, we did surveillance of him at the age of four at the request of his mother. Nothing was found. We watch him when we interrogate in the basement. Nothing. He has outbursts because he wants to have them. Then, he denies them like they never happened."

"Someone is mentally wrong with him. His mother had a point. What Sasuke is saying is the truth to an extent."

"Hinata, stop being so naïve. Leave and don't come back unless you have something sensible to say."

"I've never seen you so coldhearted." She walked toward the door. "When you really hear the truth, you'll owe him and me an apology."

"Leave!"

She did.


	12. Probing

"Guys," Hinata said. "What am I going to do?" She was lying between Neji and Tenten in their bed.

"I'm really lost for advice this time, imouto (younger sister)," Neji said.

"Let's see," Tenten said. "She won't allow an exam. Are you sure that something is really wrong with him?"

"Yes," Hinata said. "I can't make this up."

"Have you used the jutsus yet?"

"There's no point. He doesn't remember anything so I won't where to start looking."

"This is nothing more than a puzzle. Gather all the information you can and piece together any missing pieces through research. Remember you have to exhaust all your options."

"You're right. I have to keeping trying. He needs me." She stood up, walked over Tenten, and then hopped off the bed. "Thanks, Tenten." She ran out the room.

"You're welcome!"

"Tenten," Neji said. "I'm impressed."

"Hey, she's my little sister too."

"TENTEN!" a voice called. "Come get your screaming baby!"

"That also means Hanabi's your sister as well," Neji chuckled.

"I know. Coming!"

* * *

"Shizune," Tsunade said relaxing in the hot springs with a cup of tea. "We need to wrap up this case."

"Agreed," the subordinate said rubbing her piglet's head. "How do you suppose we do that?"

"We need to be done with him."

"Well, we have no facts to convict him. Then again, we have nothing to let him go." Shizune twisted on her lounge chair snuggling with her pet. "This is so hard."

"Now, Shizune." Tsunade said with a grin creeping across her lips. "Who said we were going to take this to court?"

Shizune gasped. "You're not planning to become a vigilante, are you?"

"We'll lock him up and have the ANBU take him at night."

"How on earth are you going to pull this off?"

"You know he's known for attacking me out of nowhere. It's my word against his reputation. I win."

"Lady Tsunade, I want no part of this. Please, reconsider! You're drunk. You must be to be thinking this way. You've gone mad!"

"I'm far from drunk." She shot a glance at the younger woman. "I haven't drank all day."

"What about Hinata's investigation? If she finds something useful to prove his innocence, then we have to go to court."

"That's simple. I'll appease Hinata's investigation. It'll be long enough for her to develop stronger feelings for Sasuke. That way if she tries to testify against me, no one will believe her because of my status and her personal interest and bias."

"What if the jury finds him not guilty?" Shizune snapped. "Stop while you're ahead!"

"Shizune, shut up! Someone will hear you. The jury will find him guilty. I will handpick the jury."

"You've really thought this through. Milady, please don't go through with this. What if this doesn't work?"

"Shizune, this plan will work, and this is your mission as well. I suggest you keep quiet. Soon after my little trip with Hinata, Sasuke Uchiha will be dead. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Milady."

"Now, let's go. Hinata should be here in the next hours or so."

The ladies gathered themselves and strolled back into the office. Unbeknownst to them, unwanted ears heard every single word of Tsunade's plan.

* * *

The hokage was dragging her prisoner to the basement in handcuffs.

"Lady, can you slow down?" Sasuke said.

"I want to get this over with as quickly as possible." She opened the door to Sasuke's cell like room.

Inside, Hinata waited for Tsunade to take her seat. Then, she took hers. "Good afternoon, Lady Tsunade."

"Hello. Shall we proceed?" she said.

"Yes," Hinata said. "Sasuke, have a seat on the bed."

He jumped onto the bed and held out his shackled wrists. Tsunade sighed. She pulled out the key from her pocket and freed him. "You're welcome."

"Now," Hinata said. "Before we begin this part of the investigation, I have must make sure we agree on some things. Lady Tsunade, you do agree that the Kinen Rosuto no Jutsu (Lost Memory Technique) and Sujigaki no Jutsu (Synopsis Technique) are reliable techniques, right?"

"That's correct," Tsunade said. "Let's perform the techniques, Hinata. I haven't got all night."

"Let's?" Sasuke said. "She'll be there too?"

"It's for your own good. If Lady Tsunade sees what I see firsthand, then there's no question to whether or not I'm truthful when I make the report."

"Listen, Uchiha," Tsunade said. "I don't want to be in your head either, but that's what Hinata wants. She's in charge of your investigation until I take over again."

"Shit."

"Alright," Hinata said. "Let's just move on and begin."

The ladies brought their hands together and initiated a flurry of hand signs. "Rosuto no Jutsu!" With that, both Tsunade and Hinata fell to their knees. Their souls, in the form of specters, appeared in a glittery glow above the bodies.

"What the hell is that!" Sasuke pointed in terror. When he received no answer, he look to the floor and saw the hokage and Hinata unconscious. "Aw shit."

The specters flew into Sasuke's body, giving him a painful jolt.

The boy's eyes went black and dark. He then slipped into a deep, heavy unconsciousness.

* * *

Sasuke's memory lane was anything but a walk in the park. The air was thick and hard to inhaled. A dense fog surrounded everything. Any object that succeeded to protrude from the fog was a shade of grey. There was one long, cracked pavement for the two kunoichis to travel.

Tsunade and Hinata were nothing more than ghosts wandering a befuddled mind.

"Hinata," Tsunade said. "We'd better find something useful."

"Lady Tsunade," Hinata retorted. "Patience is the key."

"I've been patient for years! I want answers so I can move on and execute that bastard."

"Execute?"

"I meant prosecute."

"I hope so. Let's worry about the truth than selfish desires."

"Hypocrite." She rolled her eyes. "You have your own personal reasons for this, but never mind that. Where the hell is that memory vault?"

"It has to be up ahead. With only one way to get there, it'll be hard to miss—Ow!"

"What happened?"

The fog was dissipating on cue. Hinata's sudden injury was the result of walking into a large metal door. Hinata rubbed her aching head and stepped back to get a good look of the door. "Lady Tsunade," she said. "Do you think this is it?"

"Well, we're on memory lane and there's a vault. I don't know," the older woman sassed.

"Lady Tsuande, just open the fucking door."

"Bitch." Tsuande yanked on the rusty handle and the door creaked open.

A bright light shined and consumed the women.

* * *

Dinner was quiet for the Hyuuga family except for the Rei's laughing and squealing. There was none of Hanabi's scathing jabs or any of Tenten's reprimands with Neji's soothing words. Hiashi decided to end the silence.

"Why so serious?" Hiashi said peering at Neji, Tenten, and Hanabi. "You should take a lesson from little Rei." He tickled the baby's chin, and she giggled and flailed happily. "Isn't that right, my little granddaughter?"

"You do know she's not really your granddaughter," Neji said.

"Allow me to explain how she is." Hiashi folded his hands under his chin. "I practically your ass, but I didn't wipe your ass. You're basically a brother to Hinata and Hanabi. That make's you my son. Since you're my son, Tenten's my daughter-in-law. Now, if I'm correct, when my son and daughter-in-law have a baby, the baby is my grandchild. Therefore, little Rei here is my granddaughter whether you like it or not."

"Hn."

"Now, what's wrong with all of you?"

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we're worried about Hinata," Tenten said.

"Oh?" Hiashi said. "This morning you were full of confidence in her. What happened?"

"Something's not right," Neji admitted. "Tenten made the point earlier that Lady Hokage didn't want Sasuke to have an examination. However, later today, Lady Hokage agreed to search through his memories with Hinata. It just seems out of character. She's not a doctor or a psychologist. So, if she suddenly had a change of heart, shouldn't she get an expert's opinion for a better case?"

"That's very true," Hiashi said. "A hokage's role is complex but with perks. Tsunade doesn't need an expert's opinion for people to believe her story. She's been part of this village for a long time. Her grandfather is the First Hokage, and the Second Hokage is her granduncle. She has status. Everyone will believe her due to her beloved relatives."

"Why all of a sudden a change of heart?" Tenten said. "Nothing's adding up!"

"I may know," Hananbi piped in quietly. "She's gonna kill him."

"Hanabi," Neji said. "This isn't a time to be messing around."

"It's true! I heard her say it. She was talking to Shizune-san. She said after Hinata's done with this part of the investigation, Sasuke will be dead. She's gonna stage it so it looks like she was being attacked and had no choice but to kill. I heard everything." She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

Everyone stared at Hanabi in disbelief. The cynical teen never cries or seems to care about what others do. Neji and Tenten tried to console her, but they were at a loss for words.

"Hana," her father said. "Why does this bother you so much? You don't care for Sasuke at all."

"Forget him! I don't care! Tsunade wants to toy with Hinata's feeling to make everything she ever found out about this investigation unreliable and one-sided. I'm the only person who gets to fuck with Hinata's feelings. That's why I'm so angry. It's not right!"

"I knew you didn't care," Tenten sighed.

"Typical Hanabi," Neji said.

"I've heard a lot of shit this last year and a half," Hiashi. "I don't know what's going on with this investigation, and I don't know what Lady Tsunade has planned. What I do know is that she's toying with family, and we don't take kindly to that. It appears that have a mission."

"When you mess with one Hyuuga," Neji said.

"You mess with all of us." Hanabi smiled.

"Looks like I'm part of this too," Tenten said.

Hiashi nodded. "We're going to save that boy. You all know that if you get involved, you will face severe punishment. We're hindering an investigation and housing a fugitive. We could be exiled from the clan and the village, and we'll be branded as S ranked criminals."

"I'm in!" Hanabi said and put her hand out. "I get to be a criminal!"

"I'm in this," Tenten said, putting her hold on Hanabi's.

Neji and Hiashi simply added their hands to the pile. Rei leaned in her chair and reached for the pile of hands.

"Aww!" Tenten said. "Looks like our baby Hyuuga wants help us out."

"We have ourselves a family mission." Hiashi smiled. "We begin before dawn. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

* * *

Finally, another update.


	13. Family Affairs

First, I want to apologize for neglecting this story and you, my readers. I will make no excuse for such neglect except that I was not diligent in keeping up with the story. So, I'm sorry everyone.

Next, In case you haven't read "An Uchiha Party Catastrophe," I make Itachi and Sasuke nine years apart. I know the age range is not accurate, but that's the beauty of fanfiction. Don't worry. You don't have to read that story to get this chapter. I just wanted to point out the age discrepancy. Enjoy!

Finally, Happy Labor Day (if that's something to celebrate)!

blah: talking

_blah: thinking_

_**blah**__: __**young Sasuke's subconscious thinking (if that made any sense) **_

* * *

The bright light dissipated. Tsunade and Hinata were viewing the inside of a child's room. Light green paint graced all four walls. There was a simple lamp on a nightstand beside the bed.

The two women were formless. Everything they saw and heard was from the vantage point of a four-year-old Sasuke. They were inside his mind...

_ "Nii-san wants to hang out with me. We get to work on a project, together! He's been so busy with Father and his project, but he said this will be our special time."_

"Hinata," Tsunade said. "We can't see him. This first person view defeats the purpose of our observation."

"Stop griping," she said. "Let's just combine the jutsus now so we can watch this unfold."

Their hands began a barrage of hand signs. "Sujigaki no Jutsu!" Within the blink of an eye, they were transparent, powdery figures standing at the corner of the room.

The young Uchiha exited his room and turned down a hallway. The women followed him. At the end of the hallway was a door that was slightly ajar. Sasuke flung it open and strolled in.

"Sasuke," a male voice said. "Close the door."

"Ok, Nii-san." He gently pushed the door until it clicked shut.

Tsunade glared at Hinata. "So your entire investigation rests on a conversation between brothers? You're insane. It's pure hearsay and the courts will never allow it."

Hinata refused to speak. "_I really want cut your tongue out so you'll stop talking. I will prove his innocence and make you eat every word, Lady Tsunade. I really need to calm down. She's not worth it._" Inhaling slowly, she passed through the door and disappeared.

"Don't ignore me, Hinata!" Tsunade dashed after her.

* * *

Hiashi, Neji, Tenten, Hanabi, and Rei (A/N: Rei is Neji and Tenten's baby from chapter 9) were on their way to the Hokage building. They were over half way there and over half way to initiating their rescue mission.

"Whatever happened to 'we begin before dawn'?" Hanabi said. "It's past dusk!"

"Technically," Hiashi said. "It's still before dawn."

"So," Tenten said rocking her baby. "Hiashi, how exactly are we going to get Sasuke? You do have a plan, right?"

"Tenten," Neji said. "Of course he has a plan! Did you think the plan was to just walk in and grab him?"

"He's right, Tenten," Hanabi said. "We're Hyuuga! There's gonna be dynamics and flares and awesome ninjutsu! Father would have to be an idiot to just walk in and expect to get him." Hanabi was full of laughter, and Neji was snickering.

Tenten glanced the eldest Hyuuga and noticed his serious stare. She was thoroughly confused. "Hiashi, was that really the plan?"

"Absolutely," he said with coolness and conviction. "The plan is that simple." Silence befell the group followed by horrified faces. "Well, allow me to further elaborate. We're going to create some simple and harmless distractions. Afterwards, we grab him and walk out."

"Pray tell, Neji said. "What are these distractions?"

"You and Hanabi are going straight to Tsunade's office. Shizune should be in there. Keep her busy until I send you the signal. Tenten and I will go to the basement with Rei. Somehow, I'll find a way to carry out Sasuke. The details are still in the works, so we'll play that by ear."

"What's the signal?"

"I'll think of something."

"You haven't thought this shit through?" Hanabi said.

"Your mouth. Now, stop complaining. We're here."

They walked through the massive doors and went their separate ways.

* * *

"Come here, Ton Ton!" Shizune said. The pig came barreling toward Shizune almost knocking her out of the desk chair. A few important papers flew off the desk, but Shizune ignored them. "Oh, Ton Ton, Lady Tsunade's plan is tonight. When I became a medical ninja, I promised to save lives not help take them. She really wants him done away with. Genma is guarding the basement hallway and is waiting for my signal to strike."

The piglet looked into Shizune's eyes and frown. It seemed like a tear could fall.

"I know," she continued. "I'm upset, too. I have to follow her orders no matter how I feel about them." She sighed heavily. "I need an escape. I need a distraction."

A knock sounded on the office door. Shizune and Ton Ton hustled over and opened the door. They were surprised to see Neji and Hanabi. Shizune greeted them and led them to the chairs. She motioned for them to have a seat, which they did. "What brings you two here today?"

"Well," Neji began but was lost for more words. His eyes scanned the room desperately looking for something to say. Then, he noticed his partner in crime and grinned at the opportune scapegoat. "Hanabi here asked me to bring her here for an academy assignment. She has to interview a ninja for a report."

"How come I haven't heard of this? Certainly some young girl would want to talk to Lady Tsunade."

"Um…. Iruka-sensei wouldn't let anyone interview the Hokage," Hanabi said. "Besides, it's so typical for someone to want to talk to Lady Tsunade. I wanted a strong kunoichi who deserves more recognition. Like you, Lady Shizune. The woman behind the leading lady."

Shizune's cheeks were right red. Her smile stretched for miles. "_Looks like I found my distraction. _Well, I guess I can give you an exclusive interview since Lady Tsunade is busy with your sister. Aright, when I was a very little girl, I took an exceptional interest in medical ninjutsu…."

"_Hiashi-sama, you better not be long_," Neji thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiashi, Tenten, and Rei were making their way to the basement. Security was nonexistent in the hallways, which seemed unusual. The opportunity was just right for tying up the loose ends in the plan.

"Hiashi," Tenten said. "How exactly is this gonna work? You have the status to just walk in. I don't!"

"Shh!" He covered her mouth with one hand and pointed to the baby with the other.

"But she isn't sleeping," she said despite being muffled. She swatted his hand away. "I still don't get it."

"Don't talk about our surprise for Tsunade," said purposely raising his voice with every word. "She hasn't seen the baby yet. I'm sure she'd be delighted to see Rei." He gestured for her to lean in closer to him. "Listen," he whispered. "I know there are shinobi hidden around here. Let's not seem suspicious. Once we round the corner, we'll be at the hallway leading to the basement stairs. That's where the guards will be. Just play it cool."

"Fine."

They continued down the hall. Before they fully made the turn for the stairs, they were greeted by a stern looking Genma leaning against a wall. His signature toothpick was resting comfortably between his lips. "Any particular reason you two are here? Lady Hokage's busy with Hinata right now, but you should know that."

"And I do that," Hiashi said. "Tenten wanted her to see the baby. When Hinata was done, I thought Tenten could show off Rei and take Hinata home."

"So why are you here, Hiashi-sama?"

"I wanted to escort my daughter-in-law then leave. She can't defend herself with a baby in her arms."

"Then why isn't Neji escorting her? That's his job as a father and husband."

Hiashi almost seemed shocked at the point. Nothing came to his mind for a comeback. "_Looks like I really need to think this through._"

"Well, uh," Tenten started. "Neji was really with Hanabi, and they've been gone all day. I got tired of waiting, so Hiashi-sama offered to take me. You see, the Hyuuga family tradition is that Neji has a duty –"

"Stop!" Genma said. "I don't even want to know anymore. I don't get involved in family business. Just answer me this: if you plan on waiting for Lady Tsunade to finish, why didn't you bring bottles for the baby?"

"I can still breastfeed." She laughed sheepishly. Her face turned beet red after the outburst. "She's still young."

Genma stared at Tenten with a concern and confused look. His eyes drifted to her chest. "You seem to be lacking to still be…breastfeeding."

Tenten simply shrugged her shoulders. Rei was beating her mother's chest and shaking her head.

"Looks like your daughter agrees with me."

"Hinata's got big enough jugs to help me if I run out. It'll be fine," she spat.

"Ok then. I'm done with you two. This visit seems innocent enough. You know where the basement is. Let yourselves in. I need my lunch break. Good. Bye." Genma strolled out massaging his temples.

Once he was out of sight, Hiashi glared at Tenten. "'Hinata's got big enough jugs to help me if I run out'? Where the hell do you get off saying that?"

"Drop it, Hiashi! The stairs are right there."

The duo made their way down the stairs. The door to the basement read: DO NOT DISTURB. That did not stop Hiashi from opening the door. Surprisingly, it was unlocked.

"Alright, Tenten. Wait on the steps until I tell you to get Neji and Hanabi." He brought his hands together and, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." One clone appeared and walked toward the entrance of the building. The actual Hiashi proceeded into and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Inside the room, Hiashi saw three soulless bodies. There was no security. He shook his head in disappointment. "_I could assassinate the hokage and blame it on Tenten, and no one would know that I did it._" Grabbing the Uchiha's leg and dragging him off the bed, he did not seem to care that Sasuke's head was slamming against the concrete floor, wooden chairs, and steel table. "_Wow, he's heavy, or I'm being a bit harsh. No, he's definitely heavy._"

The last hit caused a light plinking sound. Hiashi's eyes followed the long, thin metal object as it rolled across the floor. "That could be a signal." He slid it under the door. After hoisting Sasuke over his shoulder, he performed a teleportation jutsu and poofed away with the Uchiha.

* * *

The sound of metal sliding across the floor immediately gained Tenten's attention. A slender needle rolled to her from under the door. "_A throwing needle? Is this one of Lady Shizune's? But what does it—oh._ That's the sign to get Neji and Hanabi." Tenten ran up the stairs and ran into Genma. "_Shit. Not another interrogation_."

"You're leaving mighty early. Couldn't breastfeed?"

"I could! It's just that, um…um…Rei's wet."

"She's wet," he said frankly. "And you didn't bring diaper I assume."

"I didn't. Sorry, I'm kinda new to the parenting thing. I'll just go to the store buy some diapers and go home. I'll visit her another day."

"And I take it that Hinata's 'jugs' can't fix that."

"Unfortunately." Tenten gave Genma a sweet smile, which stunned the other ninja. "Well, I should be off. Don't want my daughter to have a rash." She sped off before he could say another word.

* * *

Shizune was still going on about her entire life story. She seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Neji and Hanabi lost interest over forty five minutes ago.

"_Where is this signal?"_ Neji thought._ "I don't know how much longer I can sit through this story. Did I somehow miss it?_"

Just then, the trio heard the sound of a baby wailing. That snapped Shizune back to reality. "Neji, could you check that out?"

"No problem," he said. "_Thank Kami it's over._" He slid open the door to see his lovely wife and child. "Lady Shizune, it's Tenten and Rei."

"Well, come on in!"

Tenten walked in and handed Rei to Neji. "Good evening everyone," she said. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, but Hiashi needs these two home now."

"What's the matter?" Shizune said. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. Um…there's a hole in Hanabi's wall so we have lots of cleaning to do."

"I had a hole in my wall?" Hanabi said.

Tenten merely glared at the young girl. "_She makes lying so difficult_." Then, an idea came. "Remember when **Sasuke** came over, and Hiashi sent him through your wall?"

"Yes."

"Well, the patch job didn't hold up, and we need to go home, now."

"Did you need me to come over and help?" Shizune said. "_Oh dear. I forgot about the mission. I hope I didn't miss the cue._"

"No!" A panicked Tenten said. "I mean…that won't be necessary. We can't take you away from your work for a silly cleanup project. Thank you anyway, Lady Shizune."

"Alright then. I just feel so bad that he was under our care when it happened. But, you're right. I can't leave the office. Oh! Don't forget to bring Hanabi back so she can finish her homework."

"Don't worry," Neji said. "I will."

The visitors dashed out of the room and out of the building. After stopping just for a moment to catch their breaths, they scurried home to avoid another lengthy story or grilling.

* * *

"Nii-san?" a young Sasuke said. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to help me with my project," Itachi said. "I'm learning a new jutsu. It'll only take an hour."

"Wow! What does it do?"

"It's sort of like a summoning jutsu." A vile smile crossed his face. "Now, have a seat on the bed."

"Ok." Sasuke climbed onto the bed. "Nii-san, this sounds amazing! Will you teach it to me?"

He turned his back to Sasuke and fumbled with something on his desk. "Maybe. I have to learn it myself before I can teach you. Now, hold this scroll." He tossed a black scroll with red writing on it to his little brother.

Hinata walked toward the brothers to get a better look at the scroll. The writing read "forbidden". "Lady Tsunade, come get a closer look."

The older woman sighed and sauntered over. "Ok. It's a forbidden scroll, but it's nothing I've actually seen. I've only heard of black scrolls."

"What have you heard?"

"They contain a dark and evil chakra. Itachi's right that is does act like a summoning technique, but I have no idea what it summons."

"You make it seem like chakra has a life of its own."

"Let's just watch this unfold."

"Nii-san," Sasuke said. "Why does it say 'forbidden'? Ninjas can't have forbidden material."

"I didn't want Father to bother it. I wanted this technique to be our little secret."

"Just the two of us?" His smile was full of bliss and childlike innocence.

He gave a simple nod. "Exactly. Now, open the scroll."

Sasuke slowly opened the scroll, and a blinding light flashed. Everything went black.

"Lady Tsunade!" Hinata said. "What's happening? We're in the dark."

"No shit, Sherlock," Tsunade said. "Sasuke's unconscious. Remember, we can only see what he sees. You're now relying on his subconscious to narrate and question what's going on."

"What do you mean?"

"Shh!" She put a finger over the younger kunoichi's lips. "Listen."

"_**What happened? I can't see anything. Did I fall asleep? I couldn't have. I was just with Nii-san. I'm so confused.**_" He paused.

"Can Itachi hear him?"

"No, Hinata," the older woman said. "We're deep inside Sasuke's head. A place I'd rather not be. Did you do any research about this jutsu before you performed it?"

"Shh!" she mocked. "He's talking again."

"_**I feel something being poured on my eyes. Ow! It burns! My eyes they, they feel like they're gonna explode. Why is this happening to me? Wait! I hear my brother's voice. What's he saying? Something about body manipulation, and evil chakra, and no memory? What's going on? What is Nii-san talking about, and who is Angsty?" **_Again, he paused. Sasuke felt a rush of cool air filling him. With that, the blackness dispelled.

Sasuke saw Itachi working at the desk. He seemed to be scribbling on something. "Nii-san?"

Itachi turned in his seat. There was a crystal ball in his lap. "I see you're awake now."

"Awake? Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, after you helped me set up for the jutsu, but know this: you were a vital factor for the jutsu." He grinned devilishly.

"Nii-san, I don't remember helping you do anything, and what's with the weird smile?"

"Don't mind the smile. I'm just happy to spend time with my little brother. Now, run along and go train or something. I have more work to do."

"Alright."

Everyone and everything within the memory paused in that instant. A moment passed, the scene faded to white. After the whiteness faded, Tsunade and Hinata were back on the cracked path of Sasuke's memory lane. The area was still desolate and grey. The fog was thicker than before. The women could barely see each other or the vault from which they entered.

"Did you get your answers yet?" Tsunade called out.

"Partially," Hinata said as she felt around for the hokage. "I have more questions now, especially about that crystal ball."

"It was strange. It was similar to the one Sensei, the Third Hokage, had."

"How much longer can we stay? We need to know more about that thing." She grabbed onto the older woman's arm. "I found you."

"I don't know. Maybe one more memory. If you to see another one, let's make it fast. This jutsu takes a lot of chakra, and I know we're both running low." Tsunade felt around for the handle to the memory vault. "Shit. I can't see anything. Hinata, could you be a little useful?"

Hinata ran her fingers up and down the cold metal door. She eventually sideswiped part of the handle. She grabbed it tight and jerked it open. A bright light shined, and it, again, consumed the women.

As the light disappeared, they were placed in the forest. A group of shuriken was flying in the direction of Tsunade and Hinata, but they passed through them and hit targets on some trees. The weapons came from a still young Sasuke. The shuriken did not stay in place long. They fell soon after connecting with the target. Standing behind a nearby was Itachi, who was shaking his head in disappointment.

"What am I doing wrong, Nii-san?" Sasuke said panting heavily.

"You're young, and you lack strength. It's okay."

A sad look crossed Sasuke's face. "_How will I ever be as good as him if I can't even throw shuriken?_" Suddenly, a snowy white rabbit happily hopped across the training area. Sasuke darted for the small animal, scooped it up, and snuggled it. "He's so warm and fuzzy. Do you want to hold him?"

"No," he said coldly. "Put that thing down before you catch something. I don't want to hear Mikoto's mouth."

"Ok, but why do you call Mommy by her first name? It's not nice."

"I hate her. She thinks I need her sympathy, and I don't want to be cared for especially when she plays favorites." Itachi snatched the rabbit from Sasuke by the neck and squeezed, but he stopped. He dropped the rabbit and stared evilly to his brother. The animal scurried away.

"Lady Tsunade," Hinata said. "Sasuke said the same thing during the first interrogation."

"What?" the confused hokage said. "Sasuke loves his mother. He'd never say 'I hate her'."

"Not that. While he was in the midst of his outburst, he called me Mikoto and said 'I don't need your sympathy! I don't want to be cared for!'"

"Are you suggesting that Itachi's personality influenced Sasuke?"

"I'm saying that I think Sasuke is really Itachi when he gets violent."

"Hinata, you're crazy. Keep talking or I'll take you off the case."

"Yes ma'am. They're talking again."

"Uh, Nii-san?" Sasuke said. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You seem angsty. Go get the rodent." Itachi's pocket glowed a faint blue.

"Angsty? What's that—" Everything instantly went black.

"_**What's going on? It's happening again. Why do I feel like I'm running? No, I'm chasing something. Wait Nii-san said get the bunny, but why can't I see anything? Why can't I understand what's going on? Why? Why don't I know what's wrong with me? I'm so confused?" **_He paused.

The anguish in Sasuke's thoughts tugged at Hinata's heart strings. A tear threatened to fall, but she refused to let it. Not in front of Tsunade. She had to maintain an unbiased position, which was hard because she cared for him so much. "_Don't worry, Sasuke. I'll piece these memory gaps. I'll solve this puzzle for you._" She looked toward Tsunade who was glaring at back at her.

"You seem deep in thought. Care to share?"

"Um, I was just thinking that…uh." She was lost for words. She twiddled her fingers and blushed a light red.

"I'm waiting."

"Well, I was thinking what angsty meant."

"It's not even a word. Itachi's is too intelligent for made up words. Unless, it's some kinda of code because that's exactly what you're thinking Hinata."

"I am. He's talking again."

"_**What am I holding? It's warm like the bunny from earlier, but it's wet. It feels too thick to be water, and it smells bad. I hear someone is nearby. It sounds like Nii-san. But, I thought I was chasing something. Maybe I didn't leave after all. Ugh! What is he saying now? 'Good job, Angsty'? That makes no sense. Who's Angsty? **_" His thoughts stopped, and the blackness faded.

"Sasuke?" a voice said. "Sasuke, wake up. It's Itachi."

Sasuke blinked and saw his brother kneeling over him. He shielded his eyes from the sun's bright rays. He noticed something different with his hand. "Nii-san, there are bandages on my hand."

"I know. I wrapped it up after you sliced your hand with that shuriken. You need to be more careful with weapons."

"I don't remember getting cut. My hand doesn't even hurt."

"You were cleaning up the shuriken, and that's when it happened. There was blood everywhere, on your shirt, on your pants, and on your bag. Well, I wiped your hand on your bag because…you know. It was a lot a blood."

"But I never cleaned up the shuriken. You told me to get the bunny then everything gets fuzzy."

"I didn't tell you to get the bunny. I dropped it, and let it ran away. Plus, you did you clean. Do you see any shuriken lying around?"

He looked around, and the area was clean minus the blood. "No."

"Okay. Get up. We're going home."

"Fine," he huffed. Sasuke grabbed his bag and slipped it on. "My bag is really heavy, heavier than when we came."

"You're just tired. It just seems that way."

"I guess." Sasuke noticed Itachi's pocket, the one that glowed earlier. It seemed to bulge with a cylindrical shaped object. "Is that the secret scroll?"

"Yes, I didn't want Father to find it. Remember, it's our little secret. Now, let's go."

The brothers were home in no time. A woman with long dark blue hair and darker eyes was sitting by the door. She stood up when she got a glimpse of the boys. "Welcome home you two!"

"Mommy!" Sasuke dashed for his mother, abandoning his brother's side. When he reached his mother, he hugged her legs. "I was training really hard today."

"I see. You're getting my apron dirty. Wait. Sasuke, is this blood?"

"Yes, Nii-san said I cut my hand with a shuriken."

"Well, then let's get you cleaned up." She looked toward Itachi, who entering the home. "Itachi, thank you for helping Sasuke train."

"Whatever, Mikoto."

"I'm still your mother," said sweetly but sternly. She sighed when he kept walking. "He turns fourteen, and then he starts to disrespect me. Don't be like that, Sasuke."

"I won't. I love you too much." He grabbed Mikoto's hand. "Let's go inside. I wanna tell you and Father all about my training."

They walked inside. The entrance led to the kitchen. Fugaku and Itachi were kneeling at the kitchen table. Fugaku seemed firm possibly angry. That was normal for him. Sasuke bowed to his father. "Good evening, Father."

"Good evening. Sasuke, why is your bag dripping blood?"

"Nii-san cleaned my hand with it. I cut myself." He seated himself at the table.

"You don't sound convincing. Did you cut your hand?"

"Nii-san said I did. He even bandaged my hand." He showed Fugaku his hand. "But it doesn't hurt."

"Well," Mikoto said. "All that matters is that my boys are home safe, and that they had a good time." She grabbed a tray with three cups of tea, set it on the table. "Sasuke, let me clean your bag." She took the bag to the sink. She turned the bag upside-down and dumped the contents in the sink. Mikoto stood in front of the sink frozen.

"Is there something wrong, darling?" Fugaku said. There was no response. "Mikoto?"

She let out a bloodcurdling scream. She turned her head and glared at her children with horror and anger. "What is this in my sink?"

All three men walked over to the sink. There was a dead rabbit lying motionless in a bed of shuriken. The once snow white animal was dyed red with its own blood. The cuts on the rabbit were jagged and messy. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Was that in my bag?"

"Yes" Mikoto said. "You said you wanted to practice throwing shuriken not hunting."

"I didn't kill the bunny. I didn't know it was even in bag. Nii-san had to do. He tried to kill it earlier."

"Itachi," Mikoto said. "How did you let this happen?"

"I didn't let him do anything," he said calmly. "I thought his bag was heavy because he was tired not because of a dead rabbit. He threw a shuriken, it missed the target, and I told him to get. It took him awhile to get. Maybe that's when it happened. If I wanted to kill that thing, I would have done it in a cleaner fashion. My cuts straight."

"He's right, dear." Fugaku said. "Besides, when Sasuke becomes a genin, he'll be expected to kill something. He's just going what little shinobis do. Don't be ashamed, Sasuke."

"But I didn't kill it. I don't know what's going on." Panic and confusion were taking over Sasuke.

"Fugaku," Mikoto said. "I don't care what little shinobi do. He is barely five. He's too young to be practicing violent behavior."

"Mommy!" Sasuke said. "I wasn't violent. All I did was hug it. I didn't kill it," he whimpered.

"Well," Itachi said. "I didn't do it. My hand isn't cut. So, Sasuke, tell them how you cut your hand." All eyes were focused on Sasuke.

"Nii-san said I cut my hand with a shuriken."

"You still don't sound convincing," Fugaku said. "You should know if you cut your own hand! Did you cut your hand and kill the rodent? It's a simple question."

Sasuke stood still. He felt the weight of everyone's glare wearing him down. The weight increased with every passing second.

"Sasuke!" Fugaku's voice was dangerous.

Sasuke knew his father's Sharingan was activated. There was grave trouble waiting for him. He knew everyone was upset. "_Why don't they believe me? Maybe I did do this. No! I don't remember killing anything. I don't remember cutting my hand. But, Nii-san wouldn't lie to me. Nothing makes sense._" He tried to breathe, hoping it would relieve the tension and the amount of pressure mounting. The exact opposite happened. His breath was staggered and hard. His lungs were heavy and felt like collapsing. Even more so, the heaviness of the glares was insurmountable.

"Boy, I will ask you one more time. How did you cut your hand? Tell the truth, now!"

"Fugaku," Mikoto pleaded softly. "Don't be so vicious."

"Don't interfere!"

"You're being too harsh on him!"

The screaming between the parents was taking its toll on Sasuke. He felt like he was become undone. He felt as though he had no control over himself. His memory was shaken, and everything seems to be pointing at him. The weight was piling on more and more. "_I can't take this feel. Why can't I understand?_" When the burden was too much for his tiny body to bear, he grabbed his mother's legs, buried his face in her apron, and cried his heart out.

"See what you've done," Mikoto spat. She picked up Sasuke and rubbed his back. He held her tightly and hid his face under her dark hair. "It's okay, Sasuke," she said ever so softly. "Don't cry. We'll go get cleaned up."

Between sobs, he said in a tone barely over a whisper, "Mommy, I don't know what's happening."

"Put that boy down!" Fugaku snapped. "He's too old for that. Besides, You're back isn't strong enough to keep carrying him. You're not the youthful cheerleader you used to be." (A/N: This is a reference to chapter 6 in case you're wondering.)

Mikoto walk out with Sasuke without saying a word. Between the strands of his mother's hair, Sasuke could see Itachi with a smile that was equally as content as it was evil.

"Lady Tsunade!" Hinata said. "Don't you see? There is something wrong with him. He's had these bouts of bad behavior since he was a child and has offered the same answer. He doesn't remember his actions because he didn't do them."

"You're wrong. He did it, and he refuses to remember it."

"You're a cynic just like his father!"

"Watch your tone, little girl! You're nothing more than a softy just like his mommy. Now, shut up. They're in a bedroom."

Mikoto was unwrapping the bandages on Sasuke's hand. "This doesn't hurt, right?"

"No. It never did hurt."

"That's good." She pulled the rest of the bandage off. "Sasuke, there's no cut in your hand. Not even a scratch."

"I told you it didn't hurt. That's why I don't remember getting hurt." He sighed. "Mommy, what wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you. You're just scared for whatever reason. Now, do you love me?"

"Of course I love you!"

"That's means you won't lie to me, right?"

"No, Mommy. I can't lie to you."

"Very good. Sasuke, did you kill the bunny that's in my sink?"

"No. Well, I mean…I don't know. Nii-san said I did but I just don't remember everything. You believe me, right?"

"I do," she smiled. "Don't worry about this anymore. What's done is done. You and Itachi can't agree what happened, so we'll just let this go. Now, go wash up, and I'll bury the bunny in the yard."

"Okay." A smile was plastered on his face. "Mommy?"

"Yes? What's with the smile all of a sudden?"

"Thanks for believing me."

"No problem."

The scene froze. Everything faded. Tsunade and Hinata were in the basement of the Hokage building. The jutsus wore off, and their bodies were weak and weary.

"Hinata," Tsunade said steadying herself as she tried to stand. "That was the biggest waste of time and chakra ever."

"You know this unlocked a lot of information," Hinata retorted. "You can't stand there and disagree with me." She slowly stood up. "There is something behind this 'Angsty' character, and that answer will answer many questions we have."

"We don't have questions. You do. I'm content with what the facts say. So, Uchiha, did you enjoy us inside your…" Tsunade stopped. She looked around the room frantically. "Where is he?" she screamed.

Hinata looked at the empty bed. Horror befell her. "He's gone. How could this happen?"

* * *

"So," Hanabi said poking the lifeless Uchiha lying on the couch. "What are we gonna do with him now?"

"Yeah, Hiashi," Tenten said bouncing the giggly baby on her knee. "It' s not like we have a secret room for him."

"Well," Hiashi said. "Neji and I thought this over, and we have four options. I'll give you the honor, Neji."

"Thank you," Neji said. "He could stay in the attic, but that just seems wrong. He could stay in the basement, but Hiashi is afraid that there's too privacy for him and Hinata there."

"You guys are dirty," Hanabi said. "I could never imagine Hinata doing what it takes to reproduce."

"Anyway. I'll continue. There is our room, Tenten, but I'm pretty sure you don't want him in there."

Moaning disrupted the conversion. The source was from the couch. The barely conscious and dazzled man was rubbing his head. "Why do I feel like I banged my head against concrete?"

"You can blame me for that," Hiashi said.

Sasuke blinked. He saw Neji, Tenten, a baby, a teenage girl, and an older man. Four of them had familiar empty lilac eyes. The same color as Hinata's. It was then when he realized where he was: inside the Hyuuga manor. He remembered things Hinata said he did, even though does not remember such things such attempting to kill a few people in the home, breaking her sister's wall, threatening to attacking her father, and sending Hinata to the hospital. He knew he was not in a favorable position. "I should be screaming for my life right now, shouldn't I?"

"I'd advise you not to," Hiashi said. "You're in no position to make unnecessary sounds."

"And why is that?"

"I'll say it," Tenten interjected. "Sasuke, you're a fugitive hostage. We kidnapped you for the sake of keeping you alive and keeping Hinata happy."

"A fugitive hostage? Great! Let's just add more charges. Pray tell. Where did you plan on keeping me while the village searches high and low for the runaway Sasuke Uchiha?"

"You ungrateful bastard," Hiashi. "We risk everything to save you from Tsunade murdering you, and you can't even be appreciative. Neji, we'll go with the fourth option. That'll straighten him up."

"Daddy," Hanabi said. "What is the fourth option? Neji only told us three."

"Right," Neji said. "He'll be sleeping with Hiashi."

"Now that's dirty," Tenten said.

"Surprise!" Hiashi said sarcastically.

"Aw shit," is all the Uchiha could say.


	14. Homecoming

"Genma! Shizune!" Tsunade screamed. "Get down here now!"

Her two helpers barreled into the down almost instantly. Hinata was confused. Not at their arrival but at the speed of their arrival. It was quick. Too quick for her liking.

"What's the problem?" Genma spoke up.

"Wait," Shizune chimed in. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He's gone," Tsunade answered. "He left in the middle of our investigation. I don't know where he went or how long he's been gone. All I know is that we have a fugitive on our hands."

"Lady Tsunade," Hinata said with a shaky voice. "He can't just get up and leave. The jutsu renders him unconscious. He had to have been kidnapped or something."

"She's right," the hokage said to Genma and Shizune. "We're looking for kidnappers or people housing him essentially conspirators. That boy is guilty. If this doesn't say it, I don't know what else will."

"Milady," Shizune said. "I'd like to make a suggestion."

"I'm listening."

"Maybe we need to remove Hinata from the case."

"What?" the younger kunoichi said. "But there's still more to do. There are still too many unresolved questions. I've made too much progress to be kicked off now!"

"She's right kid," Genma said. "It's too dangerous for you. He's already kicked your ass a few times. If you go after him again, he might very well kill you."

"Hinata," Tsunade said. "I understand your plight, but your services are no longer needed."

"Lady Tsunade—"

"You're done! Now go home. You've done enough us."

Hinata stormed out the room, slamming the door behind her. "_He's really gone, and there's nothing I can do about it._" Tears burned her eyes. She raced down the halls hoping that this will erase the pain piercing her. It didn't. She found the entrance door of the build and sauntered out. Inhaling, she sprinted toward home. She ran faster and faster and faster still. The only result of this was sore legs.

The Hyuuga manor was in eyesight. She was only a hop, skip, and jump away. Moving another step was useless. Her legs felt like rubber beneath her weight, and they could no longer sustain her. She collapsed to her knee where she stood. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks. Her eyes were puffy and red. Only two words described how she felt. Used and useless. "_I was nothing more than a puppet to Tsunade. She got an extended break from her job, she got information she could never have obtained by herself, and what do I get? Nothing. That's what. Even worse, I still can't help Sasuke. What good am I to him? I can't even find him."_

Hinata hugged herself and sobbed. "_Dammit, I love you. Why would you go missing on me? Why would you just leave me? _Where are you?" she shrieked.

The lights on the ground from flickered on inside the manor. The door slid open, and Neji strolled out. "Hinata, is that you out there?"

She looked at him. "Yeah. Neji, come get me. I can't bring my legs to carry me insides."

He simply nodded. With a brisk walk, he reached his cousin in no time. He squatted. "Can you grab onto my shoulders?"

"Yeah. I've gotten a piggyback ride in a while," she smiled. She grabbed his shoulders. He, in turn, grabbed one of her legs and hoisted her onto his back then hooked his other arm under her other leg. He started for the door. She rested her head in the crook of his neck. "Nii-san, he's gone."

"Who? Sasuke?"

"Uh huh. He went missing while Tsunade and I were performing the jutsus. I feel terrible. What if he's hurt? What if I never see him again? What do I do?"

"I'm sorry to this, but we have a surprise for you if it's any consolation."

"We?"

"Yes. Myself, Hiashi-sama, Hanabi, Tenten, and Rei."

"I hope it's ice cream."

"It's far better than ice cream, little sister."

"So what is it?"

He hopped up the steps and entered their home. "Can you close the door?"

She did. "That still didn't answer my question."

"It wasn't supposed to," he grinned. "It's upstairs."

Hinata peaked over his shoulder to the stairs. Tenten, Rei, and Hanabi were at the top of them. Hanabi was cradling Rei who was calmly playing with a strand of Hanabi's hair.

"She likes me better, Hinata," Hanabi jeered.

"Stop it," Tenten hissed. "Does she know yet, Neji?"

"Not a clue," he replied.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Hinata groaned.

"Patience, big sister," Hanabi said. "Come on up, and you'll see it."

"We're on our way up," Neji called up. He climbed the stairs swiftly but carefully. "Are you ladies coming along?"

"Of course we are," Tenten said. A few giggles escaped from her. "I don't know how much longer I can contain myself."

Neji strolled past his wife and shook his head. The other ladies followed closely behind. They stopped right in front of Hiashi's door. Hinata wriggled out of Neji's hold. She found the strength to stand. "Alright," she began. "I'm too tired and upset to keep playing these games."

The door flung open. The eldest Hyuuga emerged. "What's with all the commotion?"

"Father, what's going on?"

"Oh, you all want me to tell her now?"

"Yes!" They all shouted.

"Shh! Keep your voices down. He has a massive migraine, which I'm partly to blame for. He needs to rest if we have any hope of keeping him sane."

"He?" A glimmer of hope shined in Hinata's eyes. She shoved past her father, and on the bed laid her beloved raven-haired shinobi massaging his temples. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him. It skipped a beat when he looked up and held her gaze.

"Hey there," was all he said to her.

She flung herself on the bad to him and hugged him tightly as if to never let go. "I'm glad to see you're alright. How'd you get here?"

"Ask your family. I had nothing to do with this."

"Guys," she looked out the door. "Did you bring him here?"

"Indeed," Hiashi said. "He'll be safer staying with us than around Tsunade. Besides, we know how much you love this boy."

Hinata's cheeks were seared red. "I don't know what to say except thank you so much."

"If you're going to thank us, you should especially thank Hanabi. Without her alerting us of Tsunade's plan, he'd be dead right now."

"Wait, what plan?"

"She was going to have Sasuke killed after your investigation," Tenten said.

"And if you really want to thank me," Hanabi said. "You'll march over to Shizune-san's office, and finish this paper I now have to write."

"I love you guys," Hinata said complacently.

"Don't get too excited," the Uchiha said. "I'm not sleeping with you. I'm sleeping with your dad."

"What?"

"He's sleeping in your father's room with him," Neji quickly interjected. "Watch your word choice, Uchiha."


End file.
